Fates hand
by Jewelbug22
Summary: This is a sort of AU, Naruto has a curse that is quite deadly so to speak and he has a different past. Sasuke is popular and hates it very much, his parents are also homophobic. In this there's a Fates exam sort of like in Divergent but it's to find who the Fates chose to be your partner or mate.
1. Intro of Two Unlikely Friends

**A/N: I'm glad so many people have seen my stories they have over 200 views for all my stories combined so thank you all very much for viewing them even though they're not that good, this is my first Naruto story so I hope you'll like it.**

 **I do not own Naruto by the way but I do own this story.**

* * *

Chapter one: intro of two unlikely friends

Third person POV

"Darling your Fates exam is today correct? I hope you get someone you can take care of and does the same for you in return, that's all I ask of you ok" a girl with black hair in her mid-thirties said to her son from a very expensive looking kitchen, many know the saying of don't judge a book by its cover well you can forget that when I say it's an expensive kitchen because it is just that. "That's out of my control mom and you know that" a fifteen year old boy answered before he left for school with a smile on his face.

On the other side of the village another boy was given close to the same speech except with the total opposite wording. "Hey Raman Boy, your Fates exam is today right? Make sure you get a rich girl with a rich family who will listen to everything we tell her okay?" a girl in her early twenties with long dark blue hair with a streak of purple yelled to her adopted son. "Of course Emmy, but I don't think that will happen" a blonde haired fifteen year old boy said wincing every time he took a step down the stairs "well you better or you know what will happen" the girl said with an evil smirk that the boy didn't see but felt in his broken bones.

At the school the two boys attend there were problems arising for both of them, but the total opposite just like at their homes. "Hey pipsqueak do you know what time it is?" a group of kids asked the blonde boy who was about to close his locker before a hand slammed the locker onto the blondes making a cracking sound in the process. "I was talking to you, you blonde bat" the self-proclaimed leader of the group yelled as a girl shook her head up and down behind the dark blue haired boy cowering in fear of the blonde who did nothing wrong. "Let's see where I will hurt you today" the boy said as he looked the blonde over before he stopped at the boys lips when he started talking "you already hurt me today Maron" the blonde haired boy said making the onlookers gasp at the boy who spoke. "Ok since you seem to be sticking up for yourself today let's choose the ribs until you puke up blood" the boy said punching the blonde in the stomach close enough to his ribs to make him cough up blood as a black haired boy passed by seeming to be running away from something.

On the other side of the school a different boy was trying to get into the school without being noticed by the crowd of girls at the schools entrance, training to be a ninja did have its perks but not knowing one of the girls was training to be a ninja as well was not a part of the of the teens plan. As the dark haired teen ran through the hallway he noticed his friend Maron and was gonna stop until he remembered he was being chased, as he ran past his friend he saw someone coughing up blood after his friend did something that he didn't think his friend was capable of doing, he punched the blonde hard enough to make him cough up blood. The dark haired teen also noticed the pained look in the blondes blue eyes that showed more pain than a punch to the gut would've caused someone on its own 'what happened to the blonde prior to the punch that could cause him to cough up blood?' the boy thought as he lost the group of girls somewhere in the hallway.

Both teen boys barely noticed the pain in their left shoulder as they saw into the others eyes, the blonde thought that he was delirious from the pain he felt from the punch while the other boy thought it was from the pain of running away from a crowd of hyper active, hormonal teenage girls. But both boys will find out why the pain was felt in one specific spot than anywhere else that seems more logical in their situations. They already had an idea which is why they blamed it on something illogical because their initial idea seemed even more illogical than their second ones.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like this story though I know it's not that good. Which the blood he coughed up in this is different from the next time he coughs up blood, so that's kind of a spoiler. And as another one I won't start writing the next chapter until I get at least 20 or more people to view this story, I already have it written in my book as a sort of rough draft so I can have it make a little more sense. I'm glad so many people like one of my stories it's my most popular one,**


	2. Fates Exam

**A/N: I'm very surprised I actually got reviews, sorry for making you cry by the way it wasn't at all my intention dieanneace, my sister basically disappeared and I had to watch my dog since my mom had work and I had a half day because of my health and geometry exam so I had to watch my dog for a longer time.**

 **I do not own Naruto just this story and about 13 or more other ones I haven't typed yet.**

 **Also I started typing this at around 2 or 3 p.m. on Wednesday. My sister basically disappeared so I had to try and find her she disappeared at around 4 or 5 and didn't come back till 7:24 and I had to watch my dog since my mom has work so I couldn't finish this that day. And anyone who thinks this story isn't that bad, I would think otherwise, this chapter to me seems a bit rushed or too slow or anything that would make a story seem horrible.**

* * *

Chapter two: Fates Exam

Narutos' POV

After the beating I got in the hallway which possibly broke my ribs even more than they already were I headed to the nurses office to get more wraps around my ribcage as well as my hand "Naruto? what happened this time dearie?" I heard the nurse ask when I walked through the door "nothing, just kids again" I said as she gestured for me to sit on the bed. "The Fates exam is today right?" Lady Tsunade asked as she went to grab some gauze from the cabinet "yes it is" I answered her as I lifted my shirt slightly so she could wrap the gauze around my ribcage and then she went to wrap my hand knowing that I would need it without asking me "I hope you'll get someone who'll get you away from Emmy and Mariah, I especially hope your Fated Match is male" Tsunade said making me cringe.

"You know what'll happen if that comes to pass, Lady Tsunade" I said seeing it was her time to cringe "yes your soul and heart will shatter leaving you nothing that'll show your human" she answered making bile rise in my throat and goose bumps return to my skin as a memory flew across my vision. _Be sure to keep your promise of listening to us you little vermin_ at that moment I coughed up blood as the curse my parents tried to protect me from showed "Naruto! are you okay? hold on... here" Tsunade said as she handed me a piece of cloth to wipe my mouth off with and that's when I realized it wasn't bile but blood that tried to surface in my throat a while ago.

"Thank you, is the bandage on? I have to get to Irukas class or else they'll call Emmy and Mariah" I asked/said shivering at the thought "ok but bring this note with you" nurse Tsunade said as she handed me a nurses slip "it also says to call me in case the teacher thinks you forged the note again" "I never forged a note before and either way Iruka isn't like that" I said huffing and crossing my arms but winced when I did the action. "Maybe you should bring some crutches with you" Tsunade suggested as she headed to grasp a pair of crutches leaning against the counter, "they'll help you get to class on time so Emmy and Mariah don't have to scold you" she said handing me the crutches as I was about to retort about the unnecessary crutches, but I thought over what she said and decided I don't need more scolding from either Emmy or Mariah.

"Fine" I said sighing in defeat as I grabbed the crutches from Tsunade and started adjusting them so I could use them properly "you're learning I see" I heard Tsunade say as I placed the crutches under my arms and grabbed my stuff from the bed "I had a lot of practice" I said no emotion evident in my voice as I said it and knowing a frown was etched into my facial expression "I know" I heard Tsunade say in a sad tone before I shut the door. I entered the room knowing that Iruka was giving a lecture on subatomic particles before I even reached the door "you're late Uzumaki" "I know I have a note" I said as I handed him the note "Uchiha help Uzumaki put his books at his desk" Iruka said and Sasuke complied getting up from his desk.

Saukes' POV

I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't look up thinking that it was just another annoying kid "Uchiha help Uzumaki put his books at his desk" I heard Mr. Iruka say which finally made me look up to see that it was the blonde from before and he had crutches under his arms as well as gauze wrapped around his left hand 'I guess something did happen prior to the events that happened today, but what?' I thought as I got up to walk down the steps to help him with his books. As I got up from my desk to go help him he spoke up "I don't need help with my books, I'd rather people help if they actually want to not when they're being forced, so someone helping me is not gonna happen" as he said those words I felt a pang in my left shoulder again 'this can't be from those girls it has to be something else but what?' I thought as I headed down the steps to help Naruto again regardless of what he said, I was asked to do something and that's what I'm going to do.

"Don't act like a dog and take orders Uchiha, Uchihas don't do that" I heard him say but when I looked back at him he was slightly blushing 'why would he be blushing?' I thought as I placed his books on his desk that is connected to mine "I don't very much like people who listen to everything others tell them but thank you" Naruto said as he placed his crutches under the desk so they wouldn't block the walkway. 'Why would he say that? I know others who seem to follow others orders seem helpless or whatever, but what bothers me a bit is that he said thank you after he basically implied that I can't do anything without having someone to lean on to' I thought very confused by the Uzumakis actions.

Third Person POV

Both boys were worried about something before they had to be called to the schools Counselors office for the Fates exam, the Fates exam isn't really hard so they're not worried about that, all the Fates exam really is is just a personality test and going to a school counselor to see what mark you'll have. Both the boys were nervous after they finished the test because they were worried about who they would get and if they would even get along with the person that the Fates chose for them 'I hope I get someone who actually cares about me but also one my parents won't punish me for' is what Naruto was thinking over and over in his head as the minutes ticked by on the wall clock, while Sasuke was wondering what Naruto was talking about in first class, where Naruto got hurt at prior to Maron and of course hoping to not disappoint his father, mother, and brother with who the Fates chose for him.

Sasukes' POV

I felt very uncomfortable since I feel many female as well as male eyes on me but when I turned around to make sure there were many guys and girls looking at me but some were also glaring at the seat to the right of me, out of curiosity I looked to my right and to my surprise I see the familiar blonde from before that I was thinking about awhile ago. I was about to open my mouth and ask him the question I was thinking about before my name was called probably signaling me that I had to go into the counselors office to start the physical part of the exam that shows me the mark I was given, I got up from my seat to head to the office when I heard a voice call my name and then "I hope you get someone who cares a lot about you to notice you and I mean actually notice you, so don't be nervous I'm sure your parents won't abandon you for who you get as a Fated mate" the familiar voice said making me stop in my tracks before I even reached the door "I'm sure yours will to" I said barely missing him say "I'm sure they will but you don't know the people I live with that well I don't know them well either" he had said probably thinking it was low enough to where I couldn't hear it.

I walked through the doorway after I opened the door and saw a woman in her mid-twenties and a guy in his late-twenties smiling at me as I walked in "hello my name is Tsunade and this is my Fated mate Jiraiya" the young woman said smiling and gesturing to the man as she introduced him "hiya" the man said smiling 'why is everyone so smiley? it's getting a little creepy' I thought as they gestured for me to take a seat on one of the green leaf patterned couches across from where they were sitting, I complied to the gesture without even realizing it. 'I guess I am a little like what Naruto called me in first class' I thought as the other two brought out a blue pill and an orange liquid, the woman who I think introduced herself as Tsunade handed me the orange liquid after Jiraiya handed me the blue pill "you're supposed to take the pill and drink the Corun O concoction at the same time, from what I can tell you already seen the person you're fated to be with so the pain of the mark breaking through your skin won't hurt as much as it will for others so you should be very thankful towards your Fated mate when you find him or her" Mrs. Tsunade said in a cheerful tone.

I drank down the pill and felt a pain going through my mouth, down my neck, switching to lead towards the direction of my heart where I felt a familiar pang anytime I saw Naruto 'this has to be a joke, I mean he's a guy and my parents are strict homophobics' I thought as the pain faded away from where my heart is "oh you're lucky, there were only four others before you out of about a hundred to get the infinity symbol over your heart, now there's only one more left" Mrs. Tsunade said which confused me a lot. "Ok now we have to change students so we can continue with the exam" I heard the one named Jiraiya say as he stood up and headed to the door "now, now Jiraiya, Sasuke seems confused about his mark" Tsunade said seeming to glower at her mate "well he can ask Naruto about it, he's been great at any kind of art or history, he would be glad to have someone talk to him about his passion basically" Jiraiya answered her before he turned the knob probably signaling me that it's the next students turn.

Narutos' POV

I sat at my desk after I finished the test, I wasn't supposed to lie on it so I didn't, I didn't say I was straight I said I was gay I know I probably shouldn't even admit that but Nurse Tsunade, her mate Jiraiya, possibly Iruka, his mate Kakashi know as well as probably most of the other faculty members that don't encourage my abuse know so I don't see a problem with it since I know they won't tell or show Emmy or Mariah my test answers. I was about to open my Thomas Hood poetry book from Poetry class which I already finished, he also has three poems in The Hundred Best English Poems book I have at home, when I heard my name called most likely to see what Fate mark I have and then they'll compile a list of who has a similar mark in the similar place. I don't really like the next part of the exam since most won't even find their Fated mate even if the number of people who have the same mark in the same place are an even number and everyone attends the gathering.

I put my book in my bag and got up to head towards the door Jiraiya was at, when I looked to see who was at the door I saw Iruka, that means my exam counselors are Iruka and Kakashi and it also means that Sasuke is straight, if you're male and gay you get Iruka and Kakashi, if you're female and lesbian you get Anko and Kurenai, if you're male or female and straight you get Tsunade and Jiraiya. As I walked through the double doors everything seemed to go in slow motion when I noticed an orange glowing Infinity mark over Sasukes heart as he passed through the door 'should've known he would get that mark, it's rare and appears every five hundred years and even then only six people receive it' I said in my head as I passed him and gave him a smile he seemed confused either by his mark, the reason I was smiling at him or why I get different exam counselors than him, quite possibly all three.

"Hi Iruka hi Kakashi" I said smiling as Kakashi gestured for me to sit down on the brown couch with a green leaf symbol pattern, I complied to his gesture as Iruka gave me an orange pill and Kakashi gave me a blue liquid 'so my Fated mates color is blue, good to know' I thought as I drank down the orange pill with the Corun B and felt a familiar feeling down my throat as the pill crawled down my artery or vein to get to my heart so the Corun B can make the Fates mark on my skin. For most people it would hurt but for me not so much because my curse feels the same way if not worse "did it hurt?" Kakashi asked me as I carefully pulled down my orange shirt to show them my mark 'so it's the Infinity mark over the heart, not that surprising I figured I would get it, what better mark for a Cursed One' I thought sadly, "you're the last one with the Infinity mark over the heart, you're very lucky" Iruka told me as I got up from my seat on the couch before giving them a nod and smile that says 'thank you' and with that I left the room heading towards my seat so I could read my book.

"Students before the counselors tell you where to meet for the gathering to either meet or not meet your Fated mate we're going to hold a talent show a week after auditions which are going to be held a week after all the teachers have picked one student to participate in the talent show without having to audition the talent show will be held in the courtyard after the auditions as I had said already, any other information will be in your lunches or random places through out the school, that is all" the speakers then cut out and everyone filed out of the room to either head to their classes or to lunch, I was one of the ones that was heading to lunch. When I reached the lunch room I quickly spotted an empty table to sit down and read a book at, that's mainly all I do in lunch anyway since Emmy and Mariah don't have any food in the house since they only eat out so the only time I'm actually able to eat is when most of the teachers that don't hate me, which isn't many, notice how baggy my clothes are which is at least twice every three weeks.

"Hey why aren't you eating with friends instead of sitting all alone eating nothing and reading a book?" I heard a familiar voice ask so I looked up from my book to see the other kids in the room were glaring at me while others were whispering to the person next to them "I wouldn't speak a syllable towards me or even hang around me unless you want people asking questions, Uchiha" I said before returning to my book. "You didn't answer my question Naruto" he said making me sigh in slight annoyance "I did answer your question just not as bluntly as most people would, now if you'll excuse me I have to head to music" I said sighing again when I noticed the time, it was almost time to head to room 606.

Sasukes' POV

'Why is Naruto sitting all alone reading a book and not eating?' I asked myself as I got up to ask just that "Hey why aren't you eating with friends instead of sitting all alone eating nothing and reading a book?" I asked noticing that his clothes seem a little too baggy on him, I heard many whispered voices as I walked up to him so as a result of curiosity I looked around to see many students either glaring at Naruto, gushing at me (annoying), or facing friends to whisper, "I wouldn't speak a syllable towards me or even hang around me unless you want people asking questions, Uchiha" I heard Naruto say which made me look back down at him to see that he went back to his reading.

"You didn't answer my question Naruto" I said not really caring about my reputation, I never did anyway, I saw Naruto sigh before he said that he did answer my question and that he had to excuse himself so he could head to music, I let him leave and as he did I looked over to the black wall clock to notice I to had to go to my next class. I headed back to where I was sitting before I went to talk to him and started to pack my lunch up "hey Sasuke why were you talking to Naruto?" a bleach blonde girl asked "because he wasn't eating Ino, which I have to head to band class so I'll see you guys later" I said as I finished packing up my midnight blue and black lunch box.

"Have fun in band" I heard Sakura call as I headed towards the door "I hope you get picked to join the talent show" Ino said 'like that'll happen' I thought smiling as I heard Lee say "Youth is a powerful and wonderful thing use it to the fullest my friend" everyone was laughing at that, even I was laughing too but I was laughing on the inside. After awhile I reached the band room where my class was held, when I walked in I saw Mr. Bami in his usual sand village attire, he's Gaaras, Temaris, and Kankuros uncle and twin brother of my favorite bands manager.

Although I stopped liking a majority of the bands songs about five years ago when their songwriter/singer left with apparently no explanation, so their songs weren't as good as before. 'Oh well' I shrugged as I grabbed my Cello out of its case, "are you ready for your exam Sasuke?" I heard a voice ask me as I was getting ready to practice just for that "yes I was just about to practice for the exam" I said as I played a few chords on the polished red wood cello.

"Ok that's good to hear, as my brother always says 'practice makes perfect, but if you're not perfect later just get up and keep pushing forward'" Bami said laughing as he headed towards his desk leaving me with a barely there smile dropping it completely as I heard a female voice ask "Sasuke? what are you doing here so early?" "it isn't early the bells going to ring in about five minutes" I said getting annoyed at Temaris interruption. "Hi uncle Bami, do you know how father is fairing?" I heard her ask which got my attention a little bit "he's well, annoyed at the group but well" Mr. Bami answered seeming a bit annoyed either that or tired or quite possibly both, 'oh well Temari and Gaara probably ask that a lot' I thought shrugging my shoulders a bit before playing a few more chords.

Narutos' POV

I finally reached room 606, I love music it's one of the only few classes I'm actually good at, the only classes I'm good at are music, Poetry, and History and I don't require help from a few of the teachers in them either. "Hey Naruto are you ready for your final exam?" I heard Iruka ask me from his desk "yes I was basically inspired by the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab Homra" I said smiling because I'm quite sure I'll get an A or at the most a B on the exam.

"That's good Naruto, many artists require inspiration to create their works, I'm sure you'll do great on the exam" Iruka said but paused for awhile before speaking again "what instrument do you plan on using for your song you have many choices with all the instruments you can actually play" Iruka asked "I really don't know... I think the Piano" I said my brows furrowing as I thought. "That seems okay for the song with the multiple keys that play a variety of notes" Iruka said looking through all the papers on his desk, as he searched through his papers for something I headed towards the piano and played a few chords before the bell rang.

Many people started glaring at me as they walked in so I got up from the piano bench to put my stuff on my desk and take a seat, when everyone was in class and seated Iruka took role and told us who was going to start the exam today and finish the exam tomorrow. Erin one of the drummers was first playing a song I knew too well, Gaara one of the guitar prodigies played Love You Like a Love Song on his acoustic guitar, Tomoa on her flute, Neji playing his Violin, Jeremy playing the spoons, Hinata playing her Harp, Maromi playing her Mandolin, and last but not least me.

Third person POV

As Naruto was about to start his song on the other side of the school Sasuke Uchiha was about to do the same but with his Cello and no lyrics, because both the boys were wrapped up in their playing they didn't notice that their music teachers were writing their names on a blank sheet of paper to give to the office for a reason no one but them knew. Both Naruto and Sasuke played their songs beautifully without error which shocked many of the students in Narutos class, but none were at all shocked in Sasukes.

After Sasukes performance ended Bami walked over to him and bent down to whisper something in his ear which surprised Sasuke but as usual he didn't show it, the same thing was asked in Narutos class but a bit differently. After Narutos performance he got up from the piano bench and headed towards his desk to sit down "that was very well done Naruto A+, now if you don't mind staying with me for awhile after class that would be great" Iruka announced making Naruto wince when his classmates started whispering things like 'he's in so much trouble', 'he's gonna get it now' and so on.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're wondering why Narutos classmates are shocked it's because they've never seen or heard him play before, all the exams, tests, quizzes, etc. Iruka held were either in a sound proof room or in different periods and dates.**

 **Which in this I think I forgot to mention this is a sort of AU because I don't like that Naruto has so much hurt in his life and he has to be not that smart so I had him at least be smart in something, it may be a lot different because his curse literally will cause him to die or seem dead, the blood has to do with it, if you want to know how message me on Private Message because I'm not quite sure if people want spoilers or anything like that.**

 **Thank you for reading by the way it makes me happy to know people actually read my stories even if they're horrible.**


	3. Poetry Class

**A/N: I know many of you are wondering about the curse, I've gotten two reviews so far concerning it. All I'm going to say about it is that it's not really specific, it just has to do with Narutos heart and soul and since blood is basically someone's life line his blood has a lot to do with it. Which they'll find out they're mates officially when the gathering happens but since they already have their suspicions it's mainly just a bye and shocked expressions until they tell their housemates (Emmy, Mariah, Itachi, Itachis mate, and Sasukes mom and dad)**

 **I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto except this story idea, if I owned Naruto it would be horrible. I also don't own the poem that is mentioned and recited in this, but it is also my favorite poem.**

 **thank you so much for reading this story it means a lot it truly does.**

* * *

Chapter three: Poetry Class

Narutos POV

"Naruto the song you submitted and performed was excellent as of which is the reason I want you to be a contestant in the schools talent show, the song you played has a lesson and rhythm that this school needs, so what do you say?" Iruka asked me after our class ended and everyone already left. I was extremely happy that he asked but "won't people not want to come if they know I'll be performing a song?" I asked sadly noticing that Iruka frowned slightly before answering. "They won't know, anyone who's participating as a teachers pick won't be known to the audience until they are called up to the stage" Iruka answered making me feel a little better, but if it's after school I can't go. "What time would the talent show be because if it's after school I can't do it because I have a curfew I really cannot miss" I asked noticing Iruka frowned a frown that seems to me to be a knowing frown.

"Yes I know, Nurse Tsunade told me I wish I could help with Emmy and Mariah but you should be ecstatic since it's after lunch during this hour and next" Iruka said smiling at me as I think I was smiling like an idiot. "Thank you Iruka, thank you so much" I said almost jumping up and down because I was as Iruka said ecstatic about being able to do something that I love that doesn't result in me hurting others or others hurting me. "Of course, now don't you have to get to your Algebra 2 class with Kakashi?" Iruka asked bringing me out of my excited state "yes you're right, I really don't need to get into a fight with Mariah and have to lose on purpose" I said without thinking as I grabbed my bag all the while I was close to running towards the door. I told Iruka 'thank you for the opportunity' before I was all the way out the door, I was so happy that I could do something that Emmy and Mariah didn't know about. Anytime I would do something I love to do I'd get yelled at or hurt because I was breaking one of their made up rules.

Sasukes POV

'I wonder why I was chosen to be a part of the talent show? I mean I know I'm good at the cello but still, there are others who are exceptional cellists and players as well' I thought as I was about to walk past the music room that Mr. Iruka also teaches. "-opportunity" was all I heard to give me a heads up before I was bumped into by a blonde kid who looked up and immediately apologized "It's fine it's my fault for not paying attention watch out next time though, a crash does go both ways" I said reaching out a hand to help him up. "You don't have to help me up" I heard him say as he tried to get up on his own but winced and fell back down "are you okay Naruto?" I asked trying to help him up again. "I'm fine it'll hopefully be gone by the end of today, which don't you have class to get to?" he asked finally taking my hand.

"Yes, we both do, but I'm taking you to the nurses office first" I said as he stood all the way up before his legs seem to buckle again, before he fell again I put his arm across my shoulders and mine around his waist as a support as we walked down the hallway to the nurses office. "He can't seem to walk correctly or at least very well" I said as I entered the nurse's office to see the woman from earlier much to my surprise, but I didn't show it as I walked Naruto to the nurses bed as the woman I think I remember as Mrs. Tsunade instructed.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked very worried about him "yes he'll be fine, though could you tell Mr. Kakashi that he'll be late to his class, you can do that can't you?" she asked me, I was still worried about Naruto but I had class as well and I said I would come here first though I didn't say how long I would stay. "Can't you?" Mrs. Tsunade repeated breaking me out of my thoughts "of course, I have the same class as him so I don't see why not" I answered as I looked towards Mrs. Tsunade. "Good that is all, you can leave now" she said sounding a bit rude in my ears, but that's understandable I thought as I turned around and walked out the door to head to Mr. Kakashis' room.

Narutos POV

"Are you out of your stupor darling?" I heard Tsunade ask breaking me out of my daze "yes I believe I am, did Sasuke bring me here?" I asked thoroughly confused on how I got here, what I experienced should not have caused me to go in a daze and forget something for as long as it did or even at all. "Well that's a relief, I'm glad you're alive, you should bring your crutches with you next time I mean seriously you're so forgetful" Lady Tsunade said resulting in me glaring at her. "I didn't really _forget_ , I just didn't think I'd need them for the Fates Exam, lunch and music and I didn't need them until I fell over not that long ago" I said annoyed with her for her assumption.

"Well I'm glad for that, but you remember the after effects don't you? I mean they affect your bodily functions until the end of the day unless your curse acts up again" she said with worry and a hint of annoyance which made me feel sorry for her and bad for forgetting about the after effects until now. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade I'll be more careful, now may I go I have an Algebra 2 exam to take this hour" I said using the wall as a crutch so I could get to the crutches that were by the door. "Naruto please be careful the rest of the day and I told Sasuke to inform Kakashi that you're in my office because of earlier events" Nurse Tsunade said making me smile a bit because of how worried she sounded. "Thank you and I'll see you later" I said as I left the room and headed to my Algebra 2 class that I was not looking forward to.

I arrived at my Algebra 2 class, room 504, about a quarter into the class period since the nurse office was room 456 a floor or more below this one, the rooms are the same as a clock starts at one and ends at fifty-nine which was strange to me but oh well. I knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened and I was met with the familiar bored, tired eyes of Kakashi saying I was late and Iruka and himself were worried when Sasuke told him I was in the nurses office. "Shikamaru I know you aren't into useless movement but could you help Naruto with his books?" Kakashi asked, I was about to protest before Sasuke volunteered and Kakashi agreed albeit surprised that Sasuke volunteered but grateful and so was Shikamaru.

Sasuke helped me with my books, asked if I was alright, I said it was an aftereffect of something, he wanted me to elaborate, I said no, he let it go for now and we finished our Algebra 2 exam. After we finished I read my poetry book before Sasuke asked about a Fates mark which surprised me a bit but I answered his questions.

Sasukes POV  
After I finished my Algebra 2 exam I was basically burning to ask Naruto questions about the Fates mark namely mine, so when he brought out a poetry book I saw him reading earlier I figured I should ask him now since we have a little time left in class. "Uh Naruto?" I asked softly so no one but Naruto could hear, I mean I'm an Uchiha I should know everything, it would ruin my _families_ reputation if I asked someone else for information that I didn't know. "Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked me in return just as quietly as I which made me smile just a little "what do you know about the Infinity mark?" I asked still soft enough so no one could hear me. "I know it's based on Romeo and Juliet, it's rare because it only appears every five hundred years and even then only six people get it, one or both mates have at least something to try and keep them apart whether it's family, society, religion, sex, disabilities, distance, _curses_ , etc. it's basically the ultimate test" Naruto answered the last one he mentioned, the curses part, made me wonder what he means by that.

I guess that would make sense since my family might not like either the sex or society part if the Fates chose a male as my mate, I wouldn't mind though since I'm not biased about it but my parents are and I don't want to disappoint them in any way. "You're asking because you have the Infinity mark" Naruto asked surprising me a bit because I think I told him that and I can't see anyone else's mark, so how did he know? I thought and I noticed he smirked slightly. "You're wondering how I knew huh? Well I said before when I explained what I knew about your mark, I can see others marks I saw yours when I went to find out mine, you can probably see mine through my clothes since I have the same mark you do" Naruto said shocking me since he doesn't seem like one to care for sexuality, religion, disabilities, heck nothing seems to bother him.

Though it sinked in that I could see his mark so I took a look and I saw it, it was glowing a bright blue, wait mines a bright orange if it's the same mark than why is the color different? I wondered and it seemed to show as Naruto smirked and then spoke. "If you have more questions you can ask me another time as the bells about to ring" Naruto said and as if on cue the bell sounded telling me that I had to head to poetry. "Well I guess I'll see you later then" I said bout to leave but Naruto stopped me from doing so as he placed his right hand on my chest blocking me from the exit. "Naruto I have to head to class I'll be late if I don't" I said keeping my face blank but my tone expressed that of annoyance "yes I know, I was hoping you could help me with my books since I have the same class as you now" he said not looking at me as he said it, he shocked me with those words since I forgot that and because he was asking for help now.

I agreed to what he asked and put his books atop of mine all except one he insists on carrying himself which was the poetry book, though I didn't mind since it seemed heavy, I may be strong but even I don't think I could carry another pound or two down a flight of stairs and across the courtyard to another building and up another flight of stairs to reach room 203. We had reached room 203 five minutes after the bell which Mrs. Kurenai didn't seem to take very well but that changed to pure worry when she saw Naruto on crutches, once Naruto assured her he was alright and it was _normal_ which made no sense to me she let it go and scolded us for being late but didn't mark us late because of Narutos injury and me helping him get here. I set Narutos books on his desk and headed to mine three rows behind his all the while noticing girls glaring at Naruto, more specifically Ino who was in the second row next to Naruto since just like Naruto and I she was in an aisle seat and Sakura who was two rows behind Ino again in an aisle seat. I watched as Naruto listened to every single word the teacher said surprised he was paying attention since in other classes I have with him he wasn't paying any attention at all.

Narutos POV

I love poetry, right now Mrs. Kurenai is speaking of a poets writing style and how just like an artist every poet has a different artistic style even if it might not seem like it does. "Naruto could you recite Anna Laeitia Barbaulds poem 'Life' or at least as much as you can remember" Mrs. Kurenai asked me making me smirk a bit "Sorry Mrs. Kurenai but…" I started saying before I was interrupted by Sakura speaking. 'Are you serious, what Sakura?' I thought before she spoke "what you can't do it can you? I guess I'll have to then" Sakura said as she was getting up from her seat.

"Sakura you will sit down, I asked Naruto to recite, unless you're asked you're not to stand" Mrs. Kurenai said seeming a bit angry with her, I felt bad for Sakura but she knows how strict Mrs. Kurenai can be about a specific rule. "But Mrs. Kurenai Naruto doesn't remember the poem" Sakura said seeming very desperate at the moment "you have a lower grade than Naruto in this class so he will recite the poem" Mrs. Kurenai said seeming to hopefully make it clear though her statement made everyone gasp in shock. "How do I have a lower grade than Naruto? He's an idiot" Sakura whined making me laugh causing her to glare at me "Sakura, you have a ninety percent in this class while Naruto has ten percent higher than you and could still go higher" she answered causing more students to gasp.

"I'll just start Mrs. Kurenai thank you for the praise, but it wasn't necessary" I said making her bow slightly in apology "it's fine Mrs. Kurenai, you should save bowing for someone who deserves it" I said sadly. "You deserve it more than anyone else here they live periless lives while you on the other hand do not" she said sadly as she righted herself "oh well, I've lived in more places than most people have and seen more so it's fine how I've been treated, can I recite now? I love this poem" I asked seeming to surprise many of the students again. "of course, please recite the poem" she said and I complied.

 _Animula, vagula, blandula_

 _Life! I know not what thou art,_

 _But know that thou and I must part;_

 _And when, or how, or where we met,_

 _I own to me's a secret yet._

 _But this I know, when thou art fled,_

 _Where'er they lay these limbs, this head,_

 _No clod so valueless shall be,_

 _As all that then remains of me._

 _O wither, wither dost thou fly,_

 _Where bend unseen thy trackless course,_

 _And in this strange divorce,_

 _Ah tell where I must seek this compound I?_

 _To the vast ocean of empyreal flame,_

 _From where thy essence came,_

 _Dost thou thy flight pursue, when freed_

 _From matter's base encumbering weed?_

 _Or dost thou, hid from sight,_

 _Wait, like some spell-bound knight,_

 _Through blank oblivious years the appointed hour,_

 _To break thy trance and resume thy power?_

 _Yet canst thou without thought or feeling be?_

 _O say what art thou, when no more thou'rt thee?_

 _Life! We've been long together,_

 _Through pleasant and through cloudy weather;_

' _Tis hard to part when friends are dear;_

 _Perhaps 'twill cost a sigh, a tear;_

 _Then steal away, give little warning,_

 _Choose thine own time;_

 _Say not good night, but in some brighter clime_

 _Bid me good morning._

It seemed very quiet after I recited the poem until Mrs. Kurenai clapped and said "great job Naruto that was brilliant, I expect no less from my best student" after her praise I bowed and lowered back down to my seat. "Now class, your homework for today is to read The Hundred Best English Poems with a partner of my choosing and you're to recite a poem you choose in front of the class next Wednesday as well as one poem you'll write yourselves, so there will be four poems in total your group is supposed to recite, have fun and your groups are…" as Mrs. Kurenai told us our groups I grabbed out my own The Hundred Best English Poems to search for a poem to recite.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you all like this chapter it's shorter than my previous one, or at least in words. As I mentioned in the top author note the poem recited in this chapter is my favorite poem by her so far, the poem is also in The Hundred Best English Poems which is why I had Kurenai ask Naruto to recite the poem and then give the class the assignment of reading the book. **

**please review or else I won't know if this story is bad or not, my anxiety makes me worried no one will like my stories, but I don't really mind if anyone doesn't like the story because of that. This Author Note seems long to me so... I hope you all like this and please review if you can you don't have to.**


	4. Poetry Assignment

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have so many fanfic ideas many of which I don't how to start or don't think I'll get to because of the many stories I have on here already. I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it's bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be horrible. I also don't own any of the poems or books written or created or both by an actual known person on here, though the ones that are said to be written by the characters are mine since I made them up, if they're bad sorry about that, and the poems written by someone other than myself do not have any spelling errors it's just how they were made.**

* * *

Chapter four: Poetry Assignment

Sasukes POV

I was surprised that Naruto remembered the poem and recited it word for word, I figured he liked poetry from hearing that he has the highest grade in the class but it was still surprising to me. "Sakura Ino and Sasuke Naruto" I heard Mrs. Kurenai say which caused the class to whine about who they were partnered with or not being partnered with me, which was annoying. I looked towards Naruto to see he was reading the book that Mrs. Kurenai mentioned before listing who was partnered with each other.

"You may begin looking for a poem with your partner so you don't pick the same poem by Wednesday" I heard Mrs. Kurenai say before I got up to head towards Narutos desk. "Guess we're partners? Huh Naruto" I said as I sat next to him "guess so, I look forward to seeing how you feel Sasuke" I heard Naruto say smiling the entire time which confused me. "Words, air and tone of a poem show how the writer of that poem was feeling when they were writing it, so I look forward to seeing you feel Sasuke" Naruto said after seeming to notice that I was confused.

"Oh okay" I said grabbing The Hundred Best English Poems from under the desk, after a while I had a few ideas of a poem I wouldn't mind reciting. "Sasuke I found a poem that I think you could recite next week" I heard Naruto say when I looked at him he was smiling at me "I found one for myself as well" he said after. "Okay what ideas do you have?" I asked unsure of whether I want to know or not "this one for you" he answered pointing to a poem by Robert Burns.

"And this one for me" he said turning a few pages and pointing to a poem by Robert Herrik, they seem okay for school and they don't seem that long either so we don't have to memorize a lot of words. "I think those could work, now what about the ones we have to do ourselves?" I asked right before the bell rang, Naruto started packing his stuff before he said we'll do those by ourselves at home at home and I agreed.

Third Person POV

The two friends split to head to their separate classes, Naruto to Mrs. Ankos History class and Sasuke to Mr. Jiraiyas Civics class. Naruto loved his class while Sasuke was very bored in his and as you can guess he was also annoyed. When their classes ended they headed outside to head home.

Narutos POV

"Hey Sasuke" I said as I walked up to him just to come to an abrupt stop when I realized I forgot I can't hang near him without getting into trouble. "Hey Naruto, why are you all the way back there?" I heard him ask when he stopped walking "people are staring and I have to get home since I have a curfew" I said smiling half-heartedly. "Okay, where do you live?" I heard Sasuke ask smiling at me as we were about to reach the gate "that would be on Fox Court, you?" I said/asked.

"101 Flora Drive a private driveway" he answered as we parted and said goodbye. When I finally got home I was a few minutes late but Emi and Mariah's black 2012 Lexus LF-LC Concept wasn't in the garage so they must be still at work or out to dinner. When I went inside I started my chores; I did the dishes, cleaned the house, sweeped the floors, vacuumed the carpet, and cleaned the bathroom and fridge.

After I finished my chores I decided now would be the best time to do my homework so I did just that when I got into my room. I'll choose a topic that could probably be true about myself, maybe about my life, yes that's a good idea.

Sasukes POV

"Bye Sasuke" I heard Ino say as well as Sakura, the only difference is that Sakura said see you at school tomorrow as they both headed into Inos house to do their poetry assignment. "Mom, dad, Itachi, Deidara, I'm home!" I called out taking off my shoes at the door "welcome home Sasuke! Dinner will be done shortly!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. I went upstairs to start my homework, poetry assignment first.

I don't really know what to write it about so I'll just write what comes to mind and hope it makes sense to others and myself. After a few minutes I finished my poem and dinner was done so I went down stairs to eat, mom made tomatoes and rice with baked chicken. As usual the food was good especially the tomatoes, my favorite food, and as usual as well dinner was quiet except for my brother talking to his mate.

Third person POV

As Sasuke and his family ate at the other side of town very far away Naruto got in trouble for not cleaning the garage and for cleaning Emi and Mariah's room. For the rest of the week Narutos and Sasukes days went the same as today; Naruto got beat up Sasuke was chased by girls, Naruto got in trouble for being late to class Sasuke helped him with his books. Naruto got Ichiraku from Iruka and Kakashi while Sasuke ate with Sakura, Ino and Lee, Naruto got praised by Iruka in Music and Sasuke got praised by everyone in his class.

Sasukes POV

"Naruto are you sure you're okay? I know Maron didn't kick you that hard in the shin but your leg seems swollen now and you had to get crutches from nurse Tsunade" I asked very worried for my friend since it seems to be getting harder for him to walk. "I said I'm fine Sasuke, you don't have to worry about me it's not that bad" I heard Naruto say with a smile as we walked to our poetry class. "Naruto are you okay?!" I heard Mrs. Kurenai say in a worried tone "I'm fine Kurenai, it's normal remember" I heard him say, the last part surprised me somewhat and made me for how many times it has happened before yesterday as well as when I first noticed him.

"Ok Sakura Ino you're up first" I heard Mrs. Kurenai say before the girls mentioned walked up to the front. Sakura chose the poem "Song" by Oliver Goldsmith and made a poem about Sakura trees in spring while Ino chose a poem by Lord Byron called "She Walks in Beauty" and wrote a poem about Violets. Both were very good in my opinion, though I don't think I know poems very well.

Narutos POV

Sakuras and Inos poems were very well done, I could actually picture the Sakura petals falling into the clear spring waters of Leaf Lake and the fields of flowing violet flowers in my mind. "Naruto Sasuke it's your turn now" I heard Kurenai say before Sasuke and I walked to the front of the class "who would like to go first?" I heard her ask when we looked towards the class. "I think Sasuke should go first, don't you think?" I suggested/asked and he agreed before he started to recite.

O, my luve is like a red, red rose,

That's newly sprung in June.

O, my luve is like the melodie,

That's sweetly play'd in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonie lass,

So deep in luve am I,

And I will luve thee still, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the rocks melt wi' the sun!

And I will luve thee still, my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare the weel, my only luve,

And fare the weel a while!

And I will come again, my luve,

Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

"Good job Sasuke now the one you wrote please" I heard Kurenai say after Sasuke was done "of course Mrs. Kurenai" I heard him answer before he recited his poem. This is the one I look most forward to even if I have a feeling he just wrote what was on his mind so I would be wrong.

A friend is all I need

But no one seems to heed,

I know you see

But do you actually see me?

I try to run and hide

From the conduct I don't want to abide,

So what I'm not I can disclaim

For it is not what I wanted to acclaim.

I am very neat

Some people say I can't be beat,

I don't know why they think such things

Even though I cannot even sing.

What Sasuke recited was very beautiful and revealing at the same time; he wants a friend who can see through his Uchiha blood, he doesn't want the reputation and personality he got solely from his family, and he says he isn't good at everything to show what he means he placed an example. "Naruto it's your turn now" I heard Sasuke say before I started reciting from memory.

Bid me to live, and I will live

Thy protestant to be:

Or bid me love, and I will give

A loving heart to thee.

A heart as soft, a heart as kind,

A heart as sound and free,

As in the whole world thou canst find,

That heart I'll give to thee.

Bid that heart stay, and it will stay,

To honour thy decree:

Or bid it languish quite away,

And't shall do so for thee.

Bid me to weep, and I will weep,

While I have eyes to see:

And having none, yet I will keep

A heart to weep for thee.

Bid me despair, and I'll despair,

Under that cypress tree:

Thou art my life, my love, my heart,

The very eyes of me:

And hast command of every part,

To live and die for thee.

Sasukes POV

"Great job Naruto, very well done" I heard Mrs. Kurenai say after Naruto finished reciting "To Anthea, who may Command him Anything" by Robert Herrik. "Thank you Kurenai, may I recite the poem I wrote?" I heard Naruto say sounding very eager as Mrs. Kurenai laughed and said yes. "Thank you Kurenai" I heard him say with a smile before he started reciting a poem.

My life is not that great,

Because of this curse.

My housemates might cease their berate,

But this curse makes my life worse.

You'll know why when I take my last breath,

Because all my walls lay shattered.

Before I'm buried because of this death,

You'll see my body scarred and battered.

My life is hard,

Now that is true.

For all eternity throughout my life is scarred,

But for that reason my life is one I'll always rue.

Because the crimson iron that you see

Is great for me, but is your worse

Because it's deaths door for me.

The crimson iron and falling walls is proof enough that I'm indeed the one that holds the burning curse.

Naruto said that poems tell what the poet is thinking or feeling at the time they created it, but I don't see much other than he feels he has a herd life. A while after Naruto finished reciting I looked up at the sound of coughing to see Mrs. Kurenai hand Naruto a Kleenex and told us to sit back down when she retracted her hand.

I was about to follow Naruto and ask him what I missed when I was lost in thought, not that I was going to mention that part, when a hand touched my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a worried Mrs. Kurenai looking at me.

"Yes Mrs. Kurenai?" I asked a little concerned for what she might say or ask of me. "I need you to take Naruto to the nurses office after class ends" I heard her say which caused my concern for Naruto to heighten "and stay with him till he is free to go as well" she continued and I nodded. After I agreed to what she said she let out a relieved sigh and a thank you before I left to sit next to Naruto.

"I guess you don't like the borrowed reputation you got from your bloodline huh?" I heard Naruto say as he set a bloodied Kleenex he got from Mrs. Kurenai on the table. "You're correct in that assumption, being an Uchiha doesn't mean you get all the talent of one" I answered him with a confused expression. "You don't have to be worried Sasuke, I'm alright" I heard him say with a smile that looked a little bit pained "either way Mrs. Kurenai said I have to take you to the nurses office after class and stay with you till you can leave there" I said sad to see his expression go from a smile to a frown.

After a half hour of listening to poems and sonnets the bell rang so we could go to the nurses office, when I opened the door I heard a screech and someone ask if Naruto was okay. I answered yes and told her that Mrs. Kurenai said to accompany him here as well as stay till he's able to leave "okay, what happened that Mrs. Kurenai told you to bring him here?" I heard nurse Tsunade ask before she walked out of a small room across from the door. "She was worried when he started coughing up blood, she asked me to bring him here and to stay till he is deemed able to leave" I answered as I saw Naruto take a seat on the nearest bed to the left of me.

Narutos POV

'Why would Kurenai tell Sasuke to accompany me to the nurse's office and to stay with me till I'm released? I know a few others and herself worry for my safety but still?' I wondered as I sat down on the bed. "Do you think you're going to cough or worse Naruto?" I heard Lady Tsunade say breaking me out of my thoughts "no I don't think I will Nurse Tsunade" I answered looking at her. "But you might need crutches to get home safely right?" she asked and I frowned at what she said "maybe" I said looking at Sasuke to see if he wanted to know why coughing up blood would need such utility.

"Will Naruto be okay?" I heard Sasuke ask which surprised me since this conversation wouldn't normally make sense to many people who don't know "yes he'll be fine Sasuke" I heard Tsunade answer causing Sasukes eyes to light up a bit. "That's good, Mrs. Kurenai worried me a bit with what she asked me to do" I heard him say before my heart beated a little faster "that's good to hear" I heard Lady Tsunade say letting out an almost inaudible breath. "Both of you can stay here till school is over, you won't be marked tardy or absent since both Jiraiya and Anko care for Naruto and know you're here" Nurse Tsunade explained and I was thankful for not being marked tardy or absent.

Sasuke also looked thankful for the excuse which made me all the more happy "I'll go call Jiraiya and Anko to see if you'll be missing any class work or homework, ok boys?" I heard her say as Sasuke and I said yes before she left to make the calls. When she came back she said that Sasuke had to read chapter four of his civics book and I had to write a two page essay describing the events that led to, during and after the Fourth Great War, which I was happy about since I love history. Sasuke on the other hand didn't seem too thrilled "do you not like reading or something Sasuke?" I asked him and he just looked at me and said "no it isn't that it's just I can't do it since they're a class set meaning I can't take a book out of class" I guess that makes sense on why he'd be sad about it.

Third Person POV

The half hour left till school ends for the day was filled with conversation between the two boys, Tsunade was smiling all the while at the teens conversation about things they like, though the smile dropped when the bell that signals the end of school rang and the boys conversation stopped. "Here Naruto, I have these crutches for you so you can get home a little easier when or if you need them" Tsunade said a little glum for not being able to watch the boys interact for a little longer. "Thank you Nurse Tsunade" Naruto had said in thanks with a smile that barely reached his eyes, the boys said their goodbyes and see yas' to the nurse before exiting the room and later the school building.

The boys told the other they'll see each other while they were at the gate of their school, they waved goodbye as they turned around to head home. Narutos guardians were at work as per usual, and Sasukes parents were too however Itachi and Deidara weren't because of their anniversary. Naruto did his chores while Sasuke played his Cello till dinner time, a regular day at both households.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I said that Sasukes parents are homophobic in this and they are, just as Deidara is still male but because of how Deidara looks (hair-wise) no one but Itachi knows, along with you and I of course. I hope this chapter is okay with all of you, I just haven't been writing a draft of this story in awhile because I was writing a draft for Family Quarrels (a Bakugan Fanfic), chapter one of Mystery Painting (a One Piece Fanfic I thought up September 20th or 21st), chapter one of Vital Moons (a Samurai Flamenco Fanfic) and chapters one through five of a fanfic I don't know the name of yet but is another Bakugan fic. If I don't write ideas down I forget them after a few minutes of not going over it in my head over and over and over again.**

 **Again I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long and I'm sorry if the poems are bad. Bye Bye for now till the next chapter.**


	5. School Talent Show

**A/N: Hello sorry for taking so long in updating this story, I wasn't really busy with school, activities, or friends I was just watching and reading anime as well as drawing for my 24th fan fic story idea picture. Which I don't really think the song in this story is very good even though I wrote it but oh well to me it's better than nothing. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would be horrible, I don't own the characters either, the only thing I do own in this chapter and story are the songs that don't have a famous artist and Bami. So in other words I own the song that Naruto sings in this.**

* * *

Chapter Five: School Talent Show

Third Person POV

It has been a week since Naruto and Sasuke have read their poems, a week since their final exams and a month before they graduate high school. The auditions for the talent show went very well for the four judges; judge Sarutobi, judge Iruka, judge Tsunade and Judge Jiraiya. The names of the contestants minus the teachers picks are Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Temari, they all have different types of talent for the talent show that should liven up the audience for the Fates Ceremony next week.

Everyone was really excited for the talent show especially the ones in it, though some more than others, Naruto was happy about being able to sing but wasn't sure if his song was good enough for it. Sasuke was still wondering why he was chosen as a teachers pick in the first place, both Naruto and Sasuke tried to keep their doubts hidden while they headed to lunch so no one would worry. Sasuke sat with his friends Sakura, Ino and Lee while Naruto as per usual sat at the table in the middle of the cafeteria as they did after they took the Fates Exam.

Narutos POV

At lunch I ate the Ichiraku ramen Kakashi got me, I was going to pay him back for it before he stopped me from doing so, saying that he hopes he'll get to hear me sing and to keep doing well in school. "Least you're eating today that's good" I heard a voice ask from behind me making my mark act up "are you okay?" I asked him though I don't know why, I just felt like I should. "Hnn just wondering why I was picked to be in the talent show that's all" I heard him answer as he sat down next to me "you must be talented to be a teachers pick" I said not thinking of myself when I said it.

"Yeah but there are plenty of people in this school who can play the Cello" I heard him say and it didn't surprise me since he was correct about there being many people who can play that instrument. "Being a teacher's pick means that someone acknowledges your talents Sasuke, it doesn't matter if you think there are others who deserve it just be glad you're someone others acknowledge" I said smiling at him unsure if I made any sense, he smiled back though it was an unsure smile. "I hope you have fun and I'm sure you'll do well in the show Sasuke" I said as I finished my ramen "I probably won't have fun but I guess it's better than doing nothing all day" I heard him say before an announcement came on about heading to Stem Ampetheatre for the talent show.

Sasukes POV

"Well I guess it's time to head towards Chlorophyll Park" I heard Naruto say as we both got up "guess so" I answered as we left the cafeteria towards Leaf Trail which heads to different entrances of Chlorophyll park. We followed the crowd that was heading northeast to Park street which separates Chlorophyll park and Leaf Trail "I hope I won't be bored during the show, I mean it will be boring not being able to talk to you when you're up on stage" I heard Naruto say as we walked down the dirt trail that leads to Chlorophyll Park.

"Well I do hope you like my performance Naruto" I said stepping over a fallen tree which Naruto slid over "Nice move" I said exactly when he said "of course I will" we started laughing after that. After about fifteen minutes we came to a fork in the trail, I forgot which path we were supposed to take until Naruto took the path on the left "Naruto is that the right way?" I asked him, he said yes because it's the shortest. I continued to follow Naruto trying to ignore the voices behind us 'I hope we don't get lost' and 'why is Sasuke following and walking with the idiot of the school?' are the whispers I keep trying to ignore, though it was getting harder and harder to ignore as the minutes passed by.

"I told you I was going the right way Sasuke!" I heard Naruto say excitedly when he stopped in front of a road with a crosswalk connecting the two dirt roads that lead to the ampetheatre. "Wow he was right! How can the schools idiot be right?" I heard a girls voice from behind us exclaim "I agree with most of that except the schools idiot part" I said/asked in a sort of statement. "I'm good at art, I see the village map in my head; all the buildings, homes, stores, factories, streets, etc." I heard Naruto say surprising me though I was also impressed and a bit creeped out that he can see where people live and such.

Narutos POV

Maybe I shouldn't have said all of that he seems to be creeped out "just forget I said that, I only use my minds map to find what I'm looking for anyway" I said looking both ways before I crossed the vacant street. "Then why did you ask where I live then?" I heard Sasuke ask when we reached the other side of the vacant street "because I only see addresses and street names in my head, if I know what a building looks like I see it in its location, and if I find out where someone lives I see their name at their address" I explained entering the ampetheatre. "Okay" I heard Sasuke say as he sat down beside me in the aisle seat of the fourth row from the stage in the middle seating area.

"Good evening everyone, it's good to see so many people here in the Stem ampetheatre! I'd like to go over how this event is going to go" I heard principle Sarutobi say when he was on the stage in front of the ash-black microphone. "We're going to start with the ones who had auditioned the day after final exams ended and then we'll finish with the teachers picks, because the teachers picks will be named so they can come up to the stage you won't know who is going to be participating, so for that reason I want no student being rude by not watching or not listening to the participants" I heard him continue. "Okay now does everyone get that you cannot leave the stadium, close your eyes, or plug your ears in anyway when or if someone you don't like comes on stage?" the principle asked before everyone said yes and nodded to confirm his question.

Third Person POV

"Mr. Bami please introduce the first two contestants" Sarutobi's voice resounded over the speakers before Bami's voice did the same introducing his nephew Gaara and his niece Temari. Gaara made a sand sculpture of the leaning tower of Pisa which should've been impossible which was what awed the viewers and Temari's talent involved her fan and wind chimes, both acts left the audience speechless with surprise and envy for their impossible acts. "Kurenai please introduce the next two acts" Sarutobi said before Kurenai replied with "of course principle Sarutobi" and called for Neji and Hinata to come up, Hinata was first then it was Neji.

Hinata played a concerto called Concerto op. 6.1 Andantino Poco Allegretto on her harp that calmed everyone in the audience into a peaceful state of mind, Neji had seven targets; one at seven 'o'clock, one at eight 'o'clock, one at two 'o' clock , one at ten 'o' clock , one at one 'o' clock one at five 'o' clock and the other at nine 'o' clock. He had his eyes closed while the targets were being lowered from the ceiling and kept them closed throughout his entire act, he jumped into the air twirling as he threw the seven hunting knives hitting the bulls' eye of every single target. Both of the acts were very good even though they had opposing effects, the judges liked them to though they liked Neji's more for appeal and skill than effect.

"Now for the participants the teachers picked, Gai please introduce your pick" Sarutobi said into the microphone as Gai walked up with a forest green microphone with orange strips in hand. "Good evening everyone I'd like to introduce my pick, he is full of youth and his act demonstrates just that, please welcome… Lee!" Gai said enthusiastically pointing to the front row of the middle section where Lee was located. On cue Lee shot from his seat and used his legs to jump into the air, do a forward somersault, and land on his feet on Gai's left side "Hello fellow students, today I will show you my youthful, energetic gymnastics" Lee said equally as enthusiastic as Gai was. Before Lee started his 'youthful' gymnastics Gai left the stage and two rings descended, a balance beam ascended and a few mats appeared on the stage, to many of the audience members it was strange to the others it wasn't the least bit strange.

When everything was ready Lee took twelve steps away from one of the rings and turned his back to it before doing three back flips and a somersault through the hanging ring landing on his hands in a handstand, his trick caused many to cheer before he landed on his feet to continue the act. This time Lee went in front of the balance beam and started doing front flips across it, at the middle of the beam he started doing cartwheels and a split through the hoop at the end causing a few 'oohs' and 'ahhs' in the process. When Lee got up from his split he bowed and said 'thank you for observing my youthful performance' the judges rated him well on energy, likability, and enthusiasm.

"Anko please introduce your pick" Sarutobi said before Anko agreed and introduced her pick "I'd like to introduce Kiba and his dog/friend Akamaru" she announced gesturing to the second row of the left seating section where Kiba was sitting with Akamaru. Just like with Lee and Neji a few hoops and targets descended from the ceiling and a cylinder table ascended from the floor in front of a single hoop. Kiba walked onto the stage with Akamaru not far behind, both bowed before Akamaru jumped onto the cylinder table where Kiba was at positioned on the opposite side of the hoop.

"Akamaru jump!" Kiba said making an upside down 'J' with his right pointer finger, Akamaru complied doing a back flip through the center of the hoop behind him causing the audience to clap in surprise and awe. "Akamaru Arrowjump!" Kiba called after giving Akamaru a meat pill for the previous trick, Akamaru turned around and ran in a crescent shape jumping to hit every other floating target. "Good job boy…" Kiba praised as he threw another meat pill to Akamaru "now get the rest bud" Kiba finished, Akamaru turned around and jumped on the target staying sideways in mid-air for about a second before he jumped to the next target breaking it inside out before doing the same thing to the rest.

"Good boy, great finish" Kiba said throwing another meat pill towards the dog before turning towards the crowd "I hope you enjoyed our act" Kiba said bowing his head with Akamaru before returning to their seat. The judges liked the show giving points for creativity and impression, the audience was awed by the anti-gravity Akamaru seemed to display. "Okay Mrs. Kurenai may you please introduce your pick" Sarutobi said as Kurenai walked across the stage to the microphone "of course principle Sarutobi" she replied gesturing to the back row of the middle section as she introduced Shino and his musical bugs.

Small bleachers full of varying insects from crickets to beetles ascended from below the stage along with two small microphones, a podium that held music sheets and a small speaker. "Hello my name is Shino Abarame please enjoy my insects version of "Castle on a Cloud" Shino said before he turned back around to face his various insects and away from the crowd. He tapped the podium three times with his baton to get the insects attention before he started conducting, he conducted the insects gracefully and the music they created was beautiful with the varying natural sounds.

When the concert was over Shino turned around and bowed to the crowd before leaving the stage, his insects also exited but in a different way, the insects descended into the floor while on the small risers. The judges and audience were astounded by the performance since they didn't expect to hear a sound much like an orchestra coming from the insects music, the judges rated him highly on impression and control over a non-human band. "Good now Bami may you please introduce your pick for today?" Sarutobi asked as Bami walked onto the stage "of course, Sasuke please come on up" Bami answered/said gesturing to Sasuke.

Narutos POV

"Good luck Sasuke you'll do great" I told him as he stood up "thank you Naruto" I heard him say as I saw a cello case bringing brought up to the stage as Sasuke walked up to it. 'The other contestants were good but I have a feeling Sasuke is a little better than good' I thought as I looked at Sasuke who was tuning the cello before he started playing 'Midnight sun' by Adam Hurst, a melody that many would say fit him. The sound his cello created was beautiful and entrancing just as I thought it would be, when the song ended everyone was clapping and applauding his performance.

"Good job now Iruka introduce your pick please" I heard principle Sarutobi say as Sasuke walked down the steps connected to the stage and Iruka took his place. "Of course, Naruto please come up" I heard Iruka say and multiple gasps follow "you're in the show too Naruto?" I heard Sasuke ask, I nodded before I passed him to get to the stage. "Do your best Naruto" I heard Iruka say as we passed each other "of course Iruka I don't have stage fright, quite the opposite" I answered him with a smile as I walked up the stage and towards the microphone to start the song I sung for the final exam.

I always remember before I start a war to know what I'm fighting for.

You should never join a war without knowing what you're fighting for, you're fighting for.

They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for

That's what everyone should know before you start a pointless war.

Never falter, never think your life is worth more than someone or something else's,

A life no matter whose it is, is worth the same as another, no matter how little it seems to you.

Know who you're fighting for, decide if it's worth the pain then charge straight in.

No matter your reason for doubt, the consequence cannot be worse than your reason to fight.

We may want to live not just survive,

But you should never turn your back on someone who needs help.

Because of that reason they still say I'm a dreamer

Never forget who you are even when you're fighting a war.

Always remember what you're fighting for, what you're fighting for.

Sasukes POV

I was surprised when Naruto was called up as a teachers pick, but I got used to it until he started singing, I figured he would recite a poem not sing a song that seemed to mesmerize everyone present in the theatre. I was in a trance but I was still alert to everything around me, I feel like I've heard this voice before but I'm unsure where I've heard it. When Naruto was done I saw the judges write something down after they unplugged their ears, 'why were their ears plugged? Were they like that the entire time or no?' I thought as Naruto walked down from the stage and sat back down next to me.

"You were very good Naruto, I didn't know you could sing" I mentioned to him when he was all the way seated "I'm supposedly good at anything that has to do with History or any kind of art" I heard him answer which slightly surprised me since I wasn't entirely sure if Mr. Jiraiya was correct about that. "Everyone I have the ranks the participants were placed in, first place for normal is Gaara and first place for teachers pick is Naruto" I heard our principle announce causing furious stares to be directed towards Naruto who shrugged it off. "Second place normal, Temari and second place pick Sasuke" the principle continued causing cheers throughout the crowd "third place normal Neji and third place pick Lee" our principle announced causing small amounts of claps and "Yays!" to sound.

"Fourth place normal Hinata, fourth place pick Shino and fifth place pick Kiba" the principle said causing little to no claps for the contestants named, all the contestants did very well, even Shino, Hinata and Kiba. After every place was named we left the ampetheatre and headed back to school for seventh hour "how did you like the talent show Sasuke?" I heard Ino say which made me wonder where Naruto went "it was good but where's Naruto?" I asked her as we walked. "He fell down somewhere back there" I heard Sakura answer, as soon as I heard that I turned around and ran back down the trail.

After a few minutes I reached the fork and saw Naruto slumped against a tree "I'm so sorry Naruto are you okay?" I asked him making him look up and smile at me "I'm fine guess my legs finally gave out" he answered as I knelt down and put my arm around his waist to help him walk. "Sorry you have to do…" "Don't finish that sentence Naruto you have nothing to be sorry about" I said interrupting his sentence because I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. "What did you think of the show Sasuke?" I heard Naruto ask me "they were very good but I think Hinata and Kiba should've been in third place" I answered honestly.

"What about you? What're your thoughts on the show?" I asked him as we came up to the school "I think they were good and I agree with your thoughts, though I also think Gaara and Temari should've been tied for first place, they have good control over their element just like Konkuro" I heard him answer. I opened the school doors and headed to our poetry class, when I opened the door I automatically heard a sigh and for us to go to the nurses' office. I sighed and turned around to do just that "sorry, this must be exhausting for you" I heard Naruto say most likely mistaking my exasperated sigh for an exhausted one.

"I'm fine Naruto, you're not that heavy" I said making him frown "though you're not too light either" I hurriedly said hoping it'll make him smile again. After a while he started smiling but that was when I opened the door to the Nurses office. "I'm guessing Narutos legs?" I heard Nurse Tsunade ask as I set Naruto down on the bed, Naruto answered yes then she started checking his legs for something.

I saw Naruto wince and heard Nurse Tsunade sigh before she left taking out a first aid kit and bringing it to Naruto before opening it. She grabbed out gauze and pins which surprised me since I didn't think his legs would be broken after all the walking that he's been doing today without any help, after she wrapped it she gave him crutches and told us to stay here till school ends, so his leg can get used to the constriction of the gauze and the less walking the better. We did as she told and started to talk to each other, it was a comfortable talk until the bell rung and we had to leave.

Third Person POV

Tsunade enjoyed watching the two talk to each other and knew they were fated to be together even without the same mark "We have to go now Nurse Tsunade thank you" Naruto said waving happily at the Nurse as he left while Sasuke hnned and waved. "See you later you two and be careful on your way home" Tsunade said waving at the two as they left through the door closing it on the way out. The two walked together out of school and to the gate, there they said their goodbyes and said they'll see each other tomorrow and hoped to have another conversation again.

Their life at home doesn't change as the school year comes to a close in two months, Naruto was still doing chores and getting in trouble for stupid things while Sasuke stayed closed up in his room till dinner. All in all their home time wasn't entirely bad, Sasuke was left alone and Naruto was always looking forward to talking to Sasuke the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I forgot to mention in the last chapters author note I got up to when Sarutobi asked Anko to introduce her pick when I posted the previous chapter. I hope you liked this chapter/story and will continue to read it till it's complete, also if any of you are wondering not many people who've found their mates or got their marks (Tsunade) can't see legendary marks or rare marks (infinity Mark).**


	6. Fates Choice

**A/N: Hello everyone thank you for continuing to read this story, I hope you like this chapter for those who haven't, if any haven't stopped that is. Again hope you enjoy this sorry if this author note makes no sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did the show would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Fates Choice

Sasukes POV

Today I found out about the schedule for the Fates Ceremony, the ceremonies take place all spread throughout the week during school. "Hey Sasuke! Are you excited to find out who the Fate chose for us?" I heard a barely excited voice say from behind me as I walked into the school. "I guess so though I don't think my parents were telling the truth when they said that they didn't mind who the Fates chose for me as long as we both care for each other" I said stoically as I walked into my fist class with Naruto behind me.

"You're lucky, my expectations scare me" I heard him say, I looked over to him to see that he had his head down "what are your expectations?" I asked him and I was surprised when he went rigid at the question. "I have to get a girl who is rich and obedient" I heard him say and immediately didn't like the ones who created those expectations "that seems like too much for you and your mate to take on" I said when the ball rang. "It's my life, let's do our work" I heard him say, he sounded sad but we do have work to do and I can't really ask about it now.

When class ended we headed our separate ways, me to P.E. with Mr. Gai and Naruto to Herb Information with Mrs. Shizune, this period Sakura and Lee also have their Fates ceremony. My P.E. class was the same as always with Mr. Gai, Lee's guardian, lecturing us on the power of youth and making us run ten laps around the football sized field. It took everyone forty-five minutes to finish the assignment and me thirty-five minutes allowing me ten minutes of rest before the teacher told us to play basketball, soccer, tennis or jump rope until class ends.

I decided to play basketball with Temari, Gaara and Neji, Temari and I on one team Gaara and Neji on another. When class ended our group was tied with twelve points each making Neji slightly sad for not winning against Temari and I "I hope Gaara gets Neji as a fated mate, they get along so well and they also like each other" I heard Temari say as the bell rang. "Hnn" I said before waving bye to Temari as I went to the roof to observe Narutos P.E. class that I didn't know he had till a week ago.

Narutos POV

'I hope I won't get Sasuke as my Fated mate, I wouldn't mind it since I do like him but Emmy and Mariah wouldn't approve in the least' I thought as I headed outside for P.E. also hoping that Gai doesn't overestimate our power of youth for my class mates sake. "Hello my youthful students today you'll run ten laps around the field and if you have time to spare; you can walk, play tennis, play soccer or jump rope" I heard Gai say followed by a youthful shout from Lee and sighs of despair from everyone else. Everyone went towards the field and started running the laps, Lee and I made it first in twenty-five minutes while everyone else made it in forty minutes before Lee and I played Tennis against each other.

I won with eleven points and Lee lost with ten points "come on Naruto! Let's play a youthful rematch" I heard Lee yell before the ball rang causing me to let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry Lee let's go to lunch" I said looking up at the roof to meet Sasukes gaze, I waved and he did the same as I saw him leave the balcony. Lee and I walked to the cafeteria but I let him enter first before I did a few minutes after so he won't be picked on by the other students for hanging out with me.

"Hey Naruto you're friends with Lee right?" I heard Sasuke ask from behind me as I finished my chemistry assignment "I just know him well since he doesn't mind the reason why I get bullied but that's also the same with Temari, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Cho…" I said happily though I stopped because I'm supposed to forget that. "Cho Who?" I heard Sasuke ask, I looked at him and saw that his eyebrows were knit in confusion "no one, why did you want to know if I was friends with him?" I asked ignoring Sasukes sigh. "The Fates chose Sakura to be his Fated mate, they're both happy about it" I heard him answer making me smile "I'm happy for him he's had a crush on Sakura since middle school" I replied my smile never faltering as Sasuke sat down next to me.

We talked for awhile till the bell rang and we went our separate ways, me to choir and Sasuke to band, Iruka was teaching us or at least most of us how to play piano since we have five piano players in our class. After Iruka finished the bell rang so I headed to my poetry class meeting Sasuke on the way there, we were talking most of the way there and during class since we were moved next to each other for easier group work. We talked about our hobbies and our day or at least the times we weren't in the same class while Kurenai was reading "Beowulf" till class ended.

Third Person POV

Naruto and Sasuke split up after their poetry class ended so they could head to their designated class rooms, Sasuke wasn't so thrilled to have homework on the bases of the civil system while Naruto was ecstatic to do an essay on the history of Chlorophyll Park. After their class ended they met up at the schools gate to say their goodbyes before the next day which held their Fates ceremony after lunch. They spent their day at home as they usually do, Naruto with chores and his homework he doesn't get often and Sasuke with his solitary room and homework which he also doesn't get often.

Surprisingly enough they woke up at different times today, Sasuke at six and Naruto at seven, Sasuke unlike Naruto had made it to class on time. "Hey Naruto, why were you five minutes late?" Sasuke asked his belated friend "woke up at seven when I should've woken up at six" Naruto answered him. "Oh okay, don't your parents wake you up if you're not up in time?" Sasuke asked his friend unaware of his home life "don't know" Naruto answered him frowning all the while.

Narutos POV

"What do you mean you don't know?" I heard Sasuke ask and I noticed he seems to be unaware that I don't want to talk about it. "I live with my adoptive family, can you drop it now" I said louder than usual which surprised him and myself. "I just don't want to talk about my adoptive family" I said softer this time, I looked over to him and saw him nod but I also saw that he didn't want to let it go either which made me smile.

I heard the bell ring after that causing my smile to falter even though I was happy that he didn't have time to ask me any other questions about my life that I haven't already divulged. I waved bye to him as we went our separate ways, me to Herbs Info and Sasuke to gym, I like herbs though I'm very bad at the subject itself. We had to do a final report on the common herbs in the Lead Village, there are only five or six common herbs in the area so they were easy facts to write down.

After I finished the facts for the report, though writing the report was harder since I didn't know what order to write them in. I didn't know whether to put them in order from most common to least common or least common to most common or alphabetical so I chose alphabetical when class was almost over. I got to the second slab of the report/project when the bell rang, I headed out of the classroom and towards the track for P.E.

Sasukes POV  
After my P.E. class ended I decided to go to the roof before I met Naruto and everyone else for lunch, when I got to the roof and went to the railing I saw Naruto smile and wave at me when I reached the railing. I waved back and he started running around the track, he had ran twenty-five times around the track, after he finished that Lee had him play a rematch in basketball instead of Tennis. I think he won because Lee was 'youthfully' yelling for a rematch which I think Naruto declined or he was to uncomfortable to answer because he kept scratching the back of his neck and chuckling.

I heard the bell ring so I raised my crossed arms from the railing and went back inside the school so I could get to the cafeteria for lunch, when I reached the hallway that leads to the cafeteria door I stopped when I saw Lee and Naruto by the door to the cafeteria. "See you Naruto! And I want a youthful rematch tomorrow" I heard Lee say before he entered the cafeteria followed by Naruto when a few minutes passed by. "Hey Naruto, why didn't you enter the cafeteria with Lee? Did he want you to stay there?" I asked when I sat by him knowing the last question wasn't needed since Lee wouldn't do that.

"No, I don't want to ruin anyone's reputation, I know Lee doesn't care for his reputation but I can't do that to anyone" I heard him say in a sad tone which made me regret asking that. "Then why aren't you eating?" I asked just now noticing he didn't have any food in front of him which worried me slightly "oh um, I forget to make lunch at home to bring here… so Iruka and Kakashi bring me something every other week if I forget" I heard him answer though he sounded nervous. "Okay that makes sense, I guess when was the last time they did?" I asked unsure if I want to know "the week of the talent show" he answered and I was correct about not wanting to know.

Just then the bell rang and an announcement came on about going to Leaf Trail for the Infinity mark ceremony, I walked with Naruto towards Leaf Trail and was scared for him since there was the equal number needed but no females. I felt Naruto freeze beside me and I could tell he didn't like it either "it's fine Naruto, I'm sure your adoptive family will understand" I whispered so only Naruto could hear me, I was confused when Naruto shook his head at the same time he shrugged his shoulders. We met up with the other students and saw Mrs. Shizune standing next to them "hello, you're both late you know" Mrs. Shizune said and we apologized for our lateness as we stood in line.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Infinity ceremony, how this works is I'm going to call you up by your family's economic status and you'll say your name before walking up to the person farthest to the left, if their mark doesn't glow you go to the next, get it?" I heard Mrs. Shizune explain and we all said yes. "Donno Kahn of the Khan money press please come up" I heard Mrs. Shizune say and the one named went next to Mrs. Shizune and said his name when he turned around to face us. He had short black hair, like Kakashis, and dark blue jeans with a chain connecting to the belt loop near the placket of the jeans and the ending loop, with a black shirt with the band name "Marked" on the front of the shirt in silver.

Third Person POV

As Donno Kahn moved closer to Sasuke and Naruto the three boys Donno Kahn, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki got more nervous, Sasuke got nervous because he was getting closer to Naruto. Naruto was nervous about trying to find out a way to tell Emmy and Mariah that he won't meet their expectations. Donno stopped at the blonde next to Sasuke who had a faux hawk, a light blue V-neck shirt and white skinny jeans with red high tops.

"So your mate is Kaine Ross" Shizune said happily as Kaines mark started glowing a forest green and Donnos started glowing a light blue-A on his left shoulder "you may leave if you like but you don't have to" Shizune said writing Donnos name next to Kaines and vice versa. "Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha guard please come up" Shizune said and Sasuke did just that and announcing his name before and walking up to a man named Darien King who was dressed in a long black V-neck shirt and faded blue jeans with black converse. None of their marks glowed causing them both to sigh in relief, Sasuke then moved onto the next person named Zayne Drake who was wearing an honorable blue short sleeved buttoned up shirt and black pants with blue suede shoes.

Zayne and Sasuke's marks didn't glow which means the only one left was Naruto, Sasuke moved on front of Naruto and neither seemed surprised when Naruto's mark glowed blue and Sasuke's mark glowed orange. Naruto was ecstatic but he was gloomy at the same time, while Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about it because to him if it was anyone he was glad it was Naruto. "You may leave to your sixth hour or go somewhere else, or you can stay here if you want" Shizune said writing Narutos name next to Sasukes and vice versa.

Sasuke and Naruto decided to go up to the roof for the rest of class "are you gonna tell your parents who you got as a mate?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they stood near the edge of the roof and leaning on the railing. "I'll have no choice but to tell them, I'm their son" Sasuke answered not really bothered by the question "what about you? Are you going to tell them?" Sasuke asked turning towards Naruto when he answered. "No" Naruto replied after a while surprising Sasuke in the process "Might I ask why you won't?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto shook his head to clear it.

"Because I don't know who my parents are" Naruto said with a frown watching an elepaio as it landed on the railing "oh sorry, then are you going to tell your guardians?" Sasuke asked barely regretting his first question. "Maybe… I might regret it either way" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke but it dropped after a while "hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked two seconds after his smile dropped. "Yes Naruto" Sasuke answered looking him in the eyes all the while "I know we can't ignore being mates, and I don't want to, but can it not be awkward?" Naruto asked surprising Sasuke since it did feel a little awkward for him.

"Of course, sorry bout that Naruto" Sasuke answered causing Naruto to smile though it faltered when the bell rang. "Come on Sasuke we don't want to be late!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he walked/ran to the door leading back into the school "of course Naruto, I'm coming" Sasuke relied shaking his head a little at his friends antics as he turned away from the railing and started walking to the door. They walked down the stairs and conversed as they normally do and turning corners and walking down hallways until they reached their poetry class, entering and sitting down the minute the bell rang.

Narutos POV

As soon as Sasuke and I sat down the bell rang and Kurenai started taking role, Sasuke and I kept conversing all the while. When role was takin we were told to read Six Centuries of English Poetry Tennyson to Chaucer with our partner. One would read every other poem out loud and their partner will read the other poems out loud, I read first then Sasuke did, we got to "Leonidus" by Richard Glover.

The bell rang so we packed up and left our class, he went to civics with Jiraiya and I went to my History class with Anko. She took role and gave our Fourth GW (fourth Great War) report back to us, as usual I got an A for the report. Just like with everything else in school I think I'm getting special treatment from most of the staff that knows about Emmy and Mariah.

The only thing I don't think is influenced by Emmy and Mariah is Sasuke, fellow students, and gym. A few of the staff cares about me, I know they do, but what happens at where I live is my business and I'm happy to get away from it though how they act towards it doesn't make me feel better it makes me feel like a burden. After I was given a profile of the last mayor, a person named Minato Namikaze, who I'm supposed to do a report on the bell rang which means I get to see Sasuke again which makes me happy.

Third Person POV

Sasuke had an amazing time in civics, which he has a B+ in, but in his over exaggerated opinion for most it was bliss to hear the end of school bell ring. Naruto loves but he loves hanging out and talking to Sasuke even more and the feelings are returned since Sasuke likes being around Naruto more than "Marked". "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he walked up to his raven haired friend who turned around when his name was called "Hay Naruto" Sasuke answered smiling at his friend as they reached the gate.

When they passed the gate they said their goodbyes and went to their shelter/home. Sasuke went straight to his room when he got home seeing that his parents and brothers were going to be gone until the day before graduation. Narutos "guardians" are doing the same thing so he still has time to find out how to tell them, Naruto did his chores and homework same with Sasuke. The two high schoolers had a somewhat restful sleep, Sasuke with thoughts of how his parents will react and Naruto with nightmares displaying what Emmy and Mariah might do to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you like this chapter, if it's a horrible chapter or story sorry bout that. I finished writing this in my notebook on November 20, 2015 at 10:53 in my physical science class. I'm sorry it took me a while to write this on my computer.**


	7. Torturous Graduation

**A/N: Hello everyone, started writing this November 20, 2015 at 11:26. I hope you like this chapter even though it's late and might not be good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However I do own Bami, Emmy and Mariah plus Susan and Akira as well as the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Torturous Graduation

Third Person POV

It has been a month since the Infinity Mark ceremony, a month since Naruto and Sasuke have been left alone. Naruto told Emmy and Mariah that because of his mark his Fates Ceremony was in June not April or May and they didn't seem to care less because of what happened to Susan and Akira when Naruto was seven. Sasukes parents and brother wanted to hear it after graduation so it could be a surprise for the family, Sasuke didn't really mind that deal because he wants to know when Naruto will tell his guardians.

The senior's graduation starts when school ends so many were happy since a few were able to leave home, Naruto is five months too young to do so while Sasuke can leave anytime he wants. The seniors got their cloaks and hats in April so they were more than ready to graduate and move from high school to go to college or start families. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really want kids, Sasuke didn't really care if he left home or not, Naruto wanted to leave Emmy and Mariah because of the rules punishments.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said smiling slightly at the blonde while they were at lunch, Naruto bought instant ramen from the gas station on his way to school so Sasuke won't think he doesn't have any food at home. Sasuke made his own tomatoes and rice for lunch even though he kept wondering if Naruto had any food since he worries about his only friend. "Hey Sasuke how've you been and what are you having?" Naruto asked as he ate his ramen at the table while Sasuke sat down next to him "I've been good and I'm having tomatoes and rice" Sasuke answered opening a cobalt colored container.

Sasukes POV

'I wonder if Naruto told his guardians yet?' I thought as I opened my cobalt food container that holds my tomatoes and rice 'oh well I can always ask at graduation' I continued in my head as I got a fork from my lunch box. We kept talking and eating, and at the moment we were talking about our favorite bands, as soon as I mentioned 'Marked' Naruto stopped moving like he was frozen. I didn't notice that so I kept talking "though after the singer/songwriter left the band the songs got worse but tolerable" I said noticing that Naruto's smile was sad but his eyes shined.

His eyes shined of happiness and I think regret but I don't know why they would show regret "you okay Naruto?" I asked when his eyes went hazy but I don't know what from. "Yes I'm good just remembering what Gaara said about his brother and Shikamaru said about his best friend" he answered me, the second part was confusing since I don't know which friend Naruto was talking about. "Which one? Shikamaru has a few" I asked Naruto and he answered Choji which made sense then, Kankuro and Choji are the few members left in 'Marked'.

"What did they say about them?" I asked and he smiled when he answered that they told him that they are members of 'Marked' then his smile dropped when the bell rang. "See you Sasuke have fun in band" I heard Naruto call when we left the cafeteria to head to our classes "I will and have fun in choir Naruto" I called back as I left to my band class. Band wasn't bad mainly since we just had to play "Angel with a Shotgun" the whole hour till we got it right, we got it right on the third try which means we have fifteen minutes to do unfinished homework from later classes.

Narutos POV

My choir class wasn't very hard we just had to sing "Castle on a Cloud" without messing up which left us twenty minutes to finish unfinished homework for later classes. After the twenty minutes were up the bell rang and we all left to our next class, mine was Algebra 2 with Sasuke and Kakashi along with Shikamaru. When I walked into Kakashi's room I saw Sasuke and he waved at me so I sat in my seat next to him while Kakashi gave a lecture and examples about math in life outside of school.

"How was your band class Sasuke?" I asked him since I know we both know what Kakashis lecture includes "we had to play "Angel with a Shotgun" all hour until we got it right, it took three tries" Sasuke answered me with an annoyed sigh, most likely directed towards the ones who kept messing up. "What did you do after that?" I asked wanting to know more about Sasukes previous hour before we graduate "just unfinished homework for later classes" he answered and I smiled. "That was like my previous class except we had to sing "Castle on a Cloud" without messing it up" I informed him and his lip twitched up at the corner.

"How many times did you have to redo it?" he asked me still holding his smirk as he spoke "took us two times, we had thirty minutes left to do unfinished work" I answered him making his smirk drop slightly but it was still there. "How does your class beat mine in everything?" he asked making me drop my smile "P.E. I'm competitive with Lee, choir and band has to do with our classmates not us" I answered him as the bell rang. "Guess we have to leave huh? See ya at graduation" I said and heard him answer back as we went our separate ways to our classes.

Sasukes POV

"See you as well Naruto" I said as we headed towards our separate classes, I can't wait till graduation but I also don't want this year to end. 'I made a friend who can see through my façade and can break it just as easily, what'll happen after we graduate? Will we still see each other?' I wondered as I entered class. I entered my civics class and took my regular seat in the back since I don't have any companions in this class.

We didn't really do much in class except correct homework so I just wrote down music notes for a song I memorized from the last lead singer/songwriter of 'Marked', it was the song called Break the Barrier. Break the Barrier, Wind, and four others are the only songs he has written and sung while on his only world tour with the group. A few minutes after I finished the music notes the bell rang and an announcement came on.

"All seniors head to the football field outside the building on the track, make sure to wear your caps and cloaks for your graduation. The graduation ceremony will start at four so be sure not to be late" principle Sarutobi announced over the intercom, I left class to get my cap and cloak from my locker. When I turned the corner I saw Naruto and Maron near my locker which is right next to Lisa's (1) locker, I walked up to them and tapped Maron on the shoulder.

He turned around and seemed shocked to see me "Maron I thought I told you not to bully Naruto anymore?" I asked him knowing that I did at some point with in the time I saw him punch Naruto and today. "He was near my sister's locker saying that he was waiting for you" he explained making me a little annoyed "I know he's your friend but you never give anyone your locker number so he must be lying" he continued annoying me even more. "Let him down" I said keeping my voice steady but it was pretty hard "but?" I heard him ask and I said the same thing from before but louder.

Maron put him down out of surprise and hurried to his locker which was down the hall "sorry for causing you trouble Sasuke" I heard Naruto say, I looked over to him and saw that he had his head down. "Don't worry about it he was annoying me anyway, are _you_ okay?" I asked hoping Maron didn't hurt him in anyway before I got here "I'm fine, Maron was looking for his sister but she was late so he thought I did something to her" he told me making me angry. "Well I promise that won't happen again" I told him as I opened my locker to get my cap and cloak "thanks Sasuke but it's no big deal" I heard him say making me sigh.

I put on my cap and cloak and went with Naruto to his locker so he could get his, I watched Naruto open his locker and put his cap and cloak on before we walked outside to the track where the ceremony was being set up. When we got there it was 3:40 so we started talking to pass the time "Naruto have you told your guardians yet?" I asked making his smile fade before he answered. "No I haven't" he told me "when are you going to tell them?" I asked him, when I did he looked down at his hands.

"I'll tell them when it's a good time to tell them or I have no choice" he answered me making me lose my smile "when would that be?" I asked when principle Sarutobi announced that the teachers would give a short speech before he would announce the graduates. "When I'm able to move out" he answered with a glum voice which concerned me "how bout yours? Did you tell them I'm your mate?" he asked me happily which made me smile. "No, they want to know who my mate is after I graduate" I told him and he smiled "are you going to?" he asked me and I nodded smiling as I did so.

Third Person POV

After the teachers gave their speeches Sarutobi went up on the stage and announced who was graduating today, he called up fifty students before taking two minutes to congratulate the ones who just got their high school diploma. Out of 210 students 200 will be graduating so the graduation ceremony took only two hours and forty-eight minutes, as the time ticked by everyone got their degree and 199 flashes went off from around 199 cameras, once for the graduating students that had parents or guardians at the ceremony. After everyone got their high school diploma everyone left including Naruto and Sasuke, they waved goodbye to the other and hoped to see each other again soon.

Naruto walked up his dwellings steps and knocked on the door because he knew Emmy and Mariah would be back from work again and would not be happy when he entered the house. The door opened and he was greeted by a face he was happy but not happy to see, it was Mariah. "Naruto" Mariah hissed before he continued with a scowl "where were you? You're late by exactly four hours when it should only take you about fifteen minutes" Mariah said as footsteps approached the door and what greeted Naruto was what he was really afraid of, Emmy.

"Hey Ramen boy, would you mind telling me why I got an email from your school that expressed their excitement that you found a mate last month?" Emmy asked as she jerked his arm so he was inside the house. "So why would you lie? One of your rules is to _never_ lie to us under any circumstances" Emmy continued backing Naruto up until he was near her Knife collection in the kitchen. "I didn't get the mate you told me to get" Naruto told her as Emmy slowly pulled a 3-5/8" Buck 486 BuckLite MAX Large Folding Knife from its holster "who did you get?" Emmy asked holding the knife to Narutos throat making him freeze all movement.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, male, rich, economically powerful" Naruto said hoping he isn't making a mistake by telling them "oh? How should we deal with him Mariah?" Emmy asked with a shocked expression as she said 'oh?' but smirking when she turned her head to her husband. "You can choose Em dear" Mariah said with a small, soft smile which showed evil intent towards Naruto which made him whimper out of fear. "How bout I do what I normally do then drag you into the car and push you out so you can never return" Emmy said and enacted her plan once Mariah agreed with it.

 **(A/N: I'm bad with torture and punishment so I'll skip this scene, you can take a guess on how it goes. Though there'd have to be DISSAPOINTMENT carved into his back)**

Sasukes POV  
"Bye Naruto I hope to see you again" I told him as the last person to get their degree got off the stage and everyone was dismissed for the last time "yeah bye Sasuke… I hope to see you again to" I heard Naruto say but it was sadder and more hesitant than the other times. "Who was that Sasuke?" I heard my brother ask, I looked up and he smiled at me "my friend and mate" I told him and he looked surprised but it disappeared quickly. "What's his name?" Itachi and Deidara asked me at the same time "Naruto Uzumaki" I answered but they should've known that since he got his diploma right after me.

We got to the front of the school and Itachi unlocked his black silver striped 2007 Camaro "are you going to tell mom and dad that or are you going to lie?" I heard Itachi say and I looked up to see him looking back at me from the rearview mirror. "Truth of course, though I have to get something from the store after" I told him and he smiled as he drove down the street towards our house. "Well you're a lot better than me and Deidara then" I heard my brother say which confused me "didn't you tell mom and dad that Deidara was in an accident that ruined 'her' voice?" I answered him and the two up front looked at each other.

"Yes I did, however it was a lie" Itachi told me smiling "knew it" I mumbled as Itachi turned onto Flora drive, I looked out the window at the many houses that led to mine. "Deidara is male, I lied to keep the family reputation but you don't have to" I heard him say which shocked me as we entered our private drive way "Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara welcome home, sorry we couldn't stay for the entire ceremony" my mom said in an apologetic tone. "It's fine mom" I told her as I went to the living room and sat down on the black modern sofa "so who's your Fates mate? I hope she'll treat you right and you do the same" I heard my mother say as she sat on a relaxeteeze quattro black leather swivel recliner chair right next to me.

I looked at Itachi and Deidara and saw Itachi nod, I got up and walked towards the door before I answered her. "My mate isn't a she my mates a he and I treat him well just as he does me, I have to go to the store so don't wait up" I informed them without turning around. I walked out the door and towards the Autumn store which is Hidden Leafs only grocery store, it was still light out which isn't surprising since it was only seven in the evening now.

I felt pain in my shoulder where my mark was which worried me as I turned onto the seasonal shopping district. I grabbed my shoulder wincing in pain, when the pain eased just slightly I looked up and saw a noodle shop next to Spring Library.

The pain coupled with the building reminded me what Naruto always had for lunch, if he had anything at all, I decided to get something for him _if_ I see him again anytime soon. I went in and was greeted by a very nice man and young woman, he asked me what I wanted and I answered "pork ramen to go" he agreed and got my order. When I got my order I paid nodding my thanks and left towards the grocery store, when I reached the Autumn store and walked in I was still unsure as to why I came here.

I grabbed a basket and looked around for anything I might actually like, I went around and looked for avocados, ice berg lettuce, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, jicamas, cheddar cheese, and olives along with ranch dressing. I got all of what I needed and went to the cashier counter to check out all my ingredients, the total was $20.75. I got out my royal blue leather wallet and gave the cashier the money required as soon as I did I got a text from my brother asking where I was, I texted where I was and told him when I got back I'll make Santa Fe Salad when I got home.

I got a reply two seconds later reading 'okay' making me smile as I left the building, I never noticed a red stained silver 2007 porche911 turbo pass by me making a U-turn behind me. As I walked by Summer 504 a house next to the Autumn store I stepped in something wet, I looked down and saw a red trail that looked to be blood. I got a bad feeling about this so I followed it glad that it was bright enough to do so, when the trail ended I saw a familiar blonde hairstyle "Naruto?" I whispered in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't to bad in your opinion. I got the recipe from a cookbook my granny (moms stepmom) got me for Christmas which I love, the title is Betty Crockers Cookbook _1500 recipes_ for the way _you_ cook _today_. I finished writing this in my notebook at 1:43 A.M. on Thursday December 31st, I hope you continue reading this. If it's terrible please tell me.**

 **1) Lisa is Maron's sister.**


	8. Truth Hospital

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter it's actually my longest one in this story at the moment, which I started writing in my notebook on January 8, 206 on 8:37 a.m. in my first hour which is French 3. This is the second to last chapter by the way so my next update will make this story a completed one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters in Naruto, if I did own Naruto the show would be terrible.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Truth Hospital

Sasukes POV

When I walked closer I noticed that it was Naruto against the wall "Naruto?" I said hoping to get his attention and I did "Sas… Sasuke?" he asked me and I nodded. "I'll bring you to the hospital" I said crouching down next to him, he flinched when I made that movement which confused me since I don't remember him reacting that way to me before. "Why help me? You want me gone like everyone else" I heard him say before he fell unconscious surprising me in the process 'does he really think that? What happened to him? He knows that's not true' I thought as I put his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

He winced as I did that so I headed to the hospital as I told him I would, I was able to get him looked at as soon as I entered the hospital due to the special privileges of being part of the Uchiha family, I was very thankful for that. "Is he okay?" I asked the doctor who looked very familiar "no, he hasn't been for a while, why does Emmy and Mariah have to do this? He has done nothing wrong" the doctor informed me which made me wonder what is going on. "What do you mean?" I asked, she seemed surprised at that before she spoke "I guess he hasn't told you, typical of someone who goes through this almost daily for no reason" she said worrying me.

"What do you mean 'no reason'? Who did this to him?" I asked getting irritated with the female doctor. "I guess he did get someone of his sexuality and dreams, though I wonder if his heart or soul paid the price yet" the doctor said making me question her. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, when she turned her head to look at me I saw pain in her eyes.

"He had to hide how he really is or his 'guardians' might find out and his heart and soul will shatter" she said confusing me "may you please explain what you just said?" I asked not liking where this might be heading. "He's cursed, no matter what the world throws at him, he tries to stay strong and carry the burden alone risking his life in the process" she informed creating a vision of Naruto walking into first class with crutches cross my vision. So he was carrying some type of burden on his own then "fate chose you to help him with what they took and gave him, make sure you do that or I'll make your fate worse than his" the doctor warned me with violent, determined eyes filled with hurt.

"Tsunade, don't scare him, I know you care but promising a threat won't help"  
I heard a familiar voice come from behind me as a hand was placed on my left shoulder. "Naruto! You should be in bed not walking around" I heard the doctor yell "yes yes but you know I heal fast" Naruto said and I looked up to see a smiling blonde. "And it's doctor Tsunade here, we're not at school anymore Naruto" the doctor yelled again attracting a lot of attention "I think we should continue this in Naruto's room, you're attracting a lot of attention doctor" I said looking down a bit.

"Sasuke's correct, let's go" I heard Naruto say and I saw him smiling a wide smile as he said it "yes I think that is wise" doctor Tsunade agreed pushing Naruto and I lightly into a room I'm guessing is Narutos, Mrs. Tsunade started reattaching all the tubes and wires onto Naruto again. It made me sad since I didn't want to see or feel Naruto in any pain "chin up Sasuke, you've seen me in the nurses office hurt plenty of times, this is no different" I heard Naruto say making me look up at him to see him smiling a wide toothy smile at me. "This _is_ different Naruto, this time I found you in an alley and you were acting as you were before we started talking to each other" I said and saw Naruto flinch even though I was talking normally, I sat in the chair next to his bed before I spoke again "sorry" I had said simply.

"It's fine, you're just worried and I thank you for that" I heard him answer and I looked up to see him frowning "now Naruto? Would you mind telling me _why_ you were in an alley and missing _two_ pints of blood?" I heard doctor Tsunade say making me choke on air. "Emmy and Mariah found out I lied about my Fates ceremony being in June so they told me to tell them the truth, I told them and I was kicked out of the house after being punished for breaking two rules" I heard Naruto say making me sad and angry. "What rules did you break?" I heard doctor Tsunade ask with a loud sigh "disobeying their orders and lying" I heard him answer making me understand why he didn't tell them.

"So Sasuke?" I heard Naruto ask like he never had the conversation with the doctor "yes?" I asked looking at Naruto to see a wide smile but it never reached his eyes. "What were you doing when you found me?" he asked and I explained beginning from when we said our goodbyes. "Well that's new, normally you don't get that when you have a Fates mate" I heard Mrs. Tsunade say confusing me "what do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"Sometimes a mate will have a feeling to do something the moment or day their mate is hurting or in trouble, but you'll end up wondering why you followed it in the first place, then you'll find out what has been ailing your mate later on" doctor Tsunade said looking at Naruto the whole time. "In other words it's a sense that allows you to protect your mate even if something has already happened, you seem to be a prime example" she finished before I heard her speak again, this time asking a question instead. "Sasuke? Beings Naruto got kicked out of his living space and needs to rest here over night, could you…" doctor Tsunade tried to ask before my phone vibrated "could I take this before I answer?" I asked and she nodded.

I walked outside the room and looked at my phone to see it was almost ten 'o' clock, I cursed under my breath as I saw it was Itachi who was calling and I quickly answered the call. When I answered the phone and put it to my ear, I was immediately assaulted with questions like 'where are you?' and 'why aren't you answering?' I sighed at Itachi's rambling speech. "I'm fine, I'm at the hospital at the moment" I said realizing too late that that was the wrong thing to say "that is not fine! What happened?" I heard him yell.

"I was walking home when I found a blood trail, I followed it and found Naruto, he was hurt pretty badly so I took him to the hospital" I said and heard a gasp from the other end. "What happened to him?" I heard him ask making me sigh "I don't think I should tell you that, and could I stay overnight? And when he gets released can he stay over?" I answered/asked and heard a 'yes' in response before we said goodbye, I hung up and entered Naruto's room again. "What were you going to ask me before I had to leave doctor Tsunade?" I asked her and she smiled "could you keep him company overnight and find him a place to stay until he's old enough to _legally_ live on his own?" she asked and I smiled before I answered.

"Of course and my house is free" I said shocking Naruto and doctor Tsunade "don't you have to get permission from your parents?" I heard them both ask making me smile wider. "I guessed on what you were going to ask and asked Itachi if I could stay overnight and if Naruto could stay over, he said yes to both" I said seeming to have shocked Naruto and make doctor Tsunade smile. "That's good to hear" I heard her say before she spoke again "I know everything I need to know so I'll let you both be, answer his questions Naruto he's your mate" she said and I smiled.

Narutos POV

"Yes doctor Tsunade" I said as I looked at Sasuke smiling just as he was, I watched Tsunade leave the room and saw a bag in Sasukes hand "what is that?" I asked, he looked down and I saw that he seemed shocked. "I forgot about this, this bag contains what I bought while I was shopping before I found you" I heard him say making me frown. "Sorry I interrupted your walk home" I said as I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap "don't apologize for that!" I heard Sasuke yell and I jerked my head to look at him since I can't remember ever hearing him yell.

"A lot of people would be sad if you died in that alley Naruto… especially me" I heard him say with his head down and arms folded, along with the bag he was holding from before lying on the floor next to his chair. "Sorry I scared you Sasuke" I said smiling softly at him when he looked up, he turned his head to face the wall to the left of him but I could still see him frowning ever so slightly. "You should probably get some sleep Naruto, you're probably tired" I heard Sasuke tell me making me yawn and realize how tired I actually was "you're probably right" I said turning on my side to face Sasuke who was looking at me oddly.

"Emmy hurt my back so I can't put much pressure on it" I told him and he nodded, my eyes closed and I heard Sasuke say 'goodnight Naruto' as I felt the bed dip slightly. 'Sasuke had put his arms and head on the bed' I thought as I smiled lightly from it.

Time Skip: Morning

I heard a beeping and ticking sound before I remembered what happened yesterday 'Emmy and Mariah, alley, Sasuke… Sasuke!' I opened my eyes and looked around to see a heart monitor, a ticking clock, and a white and light blue room, however I couldn't see Sasuke. I felt a slight movement on the bed and looked down to see Sasuke sleeping, I laid back down and saw that Sasuke was smiling in his sleep. I saw Sasuke move slightly making a lock of hair fall into his face, I reached out and moved the lock of hair from his face, that movement alone made Sasuke open his eyes.

"Hey Naruto, when did you wake up?" Sasuke asked me as I retracted my hand as both of us sat up "a few minutes ago" I answered and he nodded. "I see you're up Mr. Uzumaki., Mr. Uchiha" I heard a nurse say when she walked in, she had chestnut hair in a bun which was covered by her nurse hat, she also had brown eyes. "Yes we are" I said smiling before I looked at Sasuke who was looking for something "what's wrong Sasuke?" I asked making him stop.

"I can't find the bags I came in with" I heard him say as the nurse moved closer to Sasuke "did they contain food Mr. Uchiha?" I heard her ask and Sasuke nodded. "Then they're in the staff room, when Dr. Tsunade came in both of you were asleep so she took them and put them away so they won't spoil" I heard her say and saw Sasuke nod. "Okay since Mr. Uzumaki will be staying at your house for a time once he is released, which will be at noon, you have to sign this form Mr. Uchiha" I heard the nurse say as she handed her clipboard over to Sasuke.

I saw Sasuke nod before taking it, looking it over before I think writing his signature, he handed her her clipboard back and she took it checking it over before nodding and leaving the room. "What'd it say Sasuke?" I asked making him look at me "that the one who signs it is signing Naruto Uzumaki out and taking him home" he told me before smirking. I slapped my hand against my forehead because I should've known that already, I felt coldness on my wrist before it was pulled away from my forehead.

I looked up from the bed sheets and opened my eyes to see Sasuke intertwining my hand with his, he smiled at me and I smiled back before looking at the clock and seeing that it was 10:30 a.m. which means we had an hour and a half before we could head to Sasukes house. When I looked up to ask Sasuke something I heard the door open and saw Tsunade walking towards us with two bowls in hand, she handed Sasuke a blue and black one and me an orange and red one. "I hope you don't mind that I used some of your ingredients to make your food Sasuke? As well as the pork ramen you got Naruto" I heard her say and I looked down to see it _was_ pork ramen from Ichiraku.

"Is there still some of the ingredients left?" I heard Sasuke ask and that worried me from the tone he took "yes there is, I wasn't sure if you wanted the hospitals food or not so I made this" I heard her say and Sasuke sighed. "Because Sasuke signed the release form you're allowed to leave when you're done eating, when you need something you can use the call button, other than that it seems you are free to go" I heard her say and I smiled a bright smile at the news. After that she smiled at us both and left us so we could eat our food, the food was great, better than when I was here over or less than eight years ago.

Sasukes POV

'Mrs. Tsunade is a good cook, it tastes better than when I make it' I thought as I ate the salad, and Naruto seems to like the pork ramen I got him when I headed to the autumn store. "How's the food?" I heard him ask and I looked up and said 'good' before I asked the same thing gaining a very bright smile from him "it was great, thank you for buying it for me" I heard him answer making me smile. "No problem" I said before we continued eating, after we finished it was 11:12 a.m. before Naruto pushed the 'call nurse' button on the bedside table to the left of me.

The nurse came in with a wheel chair and told him to be careful not to put pressure on his back for a few weeks and she also gave him crutches in case the wheel chair became uncomfortable or he had to use stairs at any point. We both thanked her as I assisted her in getting Naruto into the chair so we could get to my house, we left the room and hospital before I called my brother to come pick us up. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, the phone rang twice before Deidara picked it up.

"Hey Sasuke, what'd you need?" I heard him ask before I sighed "where's Itachi?" I asked before there was a long pause and I heard Itachi yell something about telling Deidara to stop answering his phone. "Here Itachi" I heard Deidara say before I heard my brother ask who it was "check the caller ID, I'm pretty sure you have one" I said feeling a tick mark form from him asking such a stupid question. "Oh Sasuke! How's Naruto doing? Why'd you call?" I heard him ask and he had an excited tone for some reason "he's fine and I need you to pick us up" I said and heard him say 'okay' before I hung up.

"Is he coming?" I heard Naruto ask making me nod at him "are your parents okay with me staying over for a while?" I heard him continue making me smile. I kneeled in front of him and looked into his cerulean blue eyes before I answered "my mom probably won't mind because she likes taking care of people" I said and saw a small insecure smile form on his face. "My dad is like Itachi and I so he'll either be stoic, indecisive or both though they'll most likely ask questions about how you ended needing to go to the hospital" I said making him look down at his lap.

I lifted his chin up and gave him a smile, he smiled back though it wasn't bright it was small and I think scared for some reason. "Sasuke come on! Mom and dad are worried about you!" I heard Itachi yell making Naruto flinch "come on Naruto" I said as I got up and went around him so I could take him to the car. I heard two doors open so I looked up to see Itachi and Deidara get out, Itachi went to the back most likely to put the wheel chair back there and Deidara walked towards us.

"Hey you must be Naruto, I'm Deidara it's nice to finally meet you" I heard Deidara introduce as he took the crutches from me and handed them to Naruto so he could walk to the car. When Naruto got out of the chair and went to the car door Deidara folded up the chair and put it in the trunk, I went to Naruto and opened the door for him. He told me to get in first and I did so it wouldn't put too much strain on his back, when we sat down Itachi and Deidara began introducing themselves since they were already in the car.

Narutos POV

I was being very careful of my wounds as I got in the car after Sasuke, in the driver's seat of the car I saw a man with long black hair and lines from lack of sleep on both sides of his face near his nose, when he turned around he spoke to me. "Hello Naruto my name is Itachi I'm Sasuke's brother, it's a pleasure to meet you" I heard him say, I managed a smile even though I was nervous to meet two of Sasukes family members. "The same to you Itachi and it's a pleasure to meet you Deidara, sorry I didn't answer before" I said smiling at both of them before Deidara said it was 'okay' and Itachi started the car to head to their home.

I was nervous about being questioned for being in that alleyway since I wasn't sure how Sasukes family would react, would they drop me off somewhere? Pity me? Or something else? Right when I thought that I felt a cold familiar hand grab my hand and squeeze it, I looked towards Sasuke and he gave me a reassuring smile that eased some of my worry. "You live near Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino don't you?" I asked making everyone surprised "yes we do, how'd you know?" I heard Itachi ask and I smiled shyly.

"I can see a map of the Hidden Leaf in my head along with someone's or something's address" I said and saw that he was shocked. "What else about your mental map?" I heard him ask and I smiled "I can see the building at its address as well, but only if I've seen the building" I said and I saw him smile, it was the same smile as Sasukes. "We've arrived" I heard Deidara say and I looked out the window to see a large manor and yard "it's very beautiful" I said as I stared at it.

I heard a few chuckles making me pout and I felt my cheeks heat up from it, I opened the door when the car stopped and got out using my crutches, as soon as I got out Sasuke was by my side. I heard a door open to the right of me and saw Itachi pulling out my wheelchair before Sasuke pulled my arm as all of them walked to the door. I saw Itachi unlock the door and walk all the way in before Deidara followed and then Sasuke who lightly pulled me into the modernly designed home.

"Oh poor dear" I heard a female voice I've never heard say causing me to flinch reflexively at the voice, I looked up and saw a dark haired woman in quite possibly her late twenties and a dark haired man in his middle to late thirties. "Naruto these are my parents Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, mom dad this is Naruto Uzumaki" I heard Sasuke say as he gestured to his parents then to me "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha" I said looking down out of nervousness. "Why'd you have to be admitted into the hospital?" I heard Mr. Uchiha ask and I flinched when everyone but Sasuke yelled at him, Sasuke did growl though.

"Um… you may not be accepting of me being Sasuke's mate but my guardians have rules and punishments if I break those rules" I said wanting to curl into a ball for having to relive it again "Emmy, my female guardian, loves knives and uses them if I break her rules" I said not able to look up to see their reactions. "Mariah, my male guardian, punishments don't hurt as much but I sometimes end up with bruises or broken bones" I continued and dared to look up just to jerk it back down because their expressions were that of shock and their jaws were agape. "Where will I be sleeping?" I asked in a whisper but I'm glad Sasuke heard it "that would be my room since I'm pretty sure you won't be very comfortable in a new place" he told me and I smiled though I'm pretty sure no one saw it.

I felt myself being lightly pushed from behind and heard Sasuke say we were going upstairs before I did just that without the help of my crutches. He showed me to his room which was the second door on my left, his room was a medium size with a queen sized bed, he had dark blue floors, white walls, and dark oak dressers and tables. I sat on the bed and found it was very soft, softer than the one I had at the dwelling I was banished from.

Sasukes POV

I was going to ask Naruto something but I noticed he was lying on his side asleep, I would've woken him up since it was almost 1 p.m. but after what I heard downstairs I decided against it. I moved him under the covers carefully so I wouldn't hurt or wake him up, when he was under the covers I saw him snuggle deeper into the bed which made me smile. I left the room and went back downstairs, I heard my family whispering so I spoke "what're you guys whispering about?" I had asked when I saw them talking in the dining room.

Everyone stopped talking and even moving before Deidara answered me "we were discussing, beings Naruto isn't old enough to live on his own yet as well as needing _protective_ guardians and _not_ abusive ones" I heard him say before he looked at everyone and Itachi continued for him. "We were discussing whether or not to try and get custody over him and get Emmy and Mariah arrested or only getting custody over him" Itachi said, I didn't know how to reply so I just asked a question instead. "What was the verdict?" I asked very anxious for some reason "we will try to get them arrested and if there's proof then we don't need them to testify" I heard Itachi answer though I was very concerned.

"So Naruto has to _voluntarily_ give proof correct?" I asked though I already knew that answer "I do have proof but it isn't exactly pretty or concrete" I heard a voice from behind me say and I grew worried because I knew who that voice belonged to. I spun around and saw Naruto with a pained expression "Naruto? I thought you were asleep?" I said shocked to see him out of bed "I was, I heard voices coming from downstairs so I woke up" I heard him say making me smile sadly and apologetically. "You don't have to Naruto" I said hurriedly but I heard a chuckle so I looked up to see him laughing "it's fine Sasuke, I don't mind" I heard him say making me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello which I know you can't cook salad and it would probably taste the same no matter who makes it but oh well. I hope you like this chapter, I finished writing this in my journal at 10:10 a.m. on January 28, 2016 in my third hour Algebra 2A class. Which I'm gonna ask a question in my author notes of the next chapter because I'm not sure on it.**


	9. Revealing Court

**A/N: Hello, I am so very sorry this is so late. I gave my dad my computer so it can be checked for any problems that need to be fixed, I gave it to him on March 10 and he said it would take two days but instead it took almost or more than three weeks. When I did get it back I wrote one paragraph before I got bored of writing it, then the parts came in to fix the hinges and I didn't have it for two days. I am truly sorry for the late update, I finished writing it on my computer on March 23, 2016.**

 **I started writing this in my notebook in my third hour Algebra 2A class on January 28, 2016. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is very late.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the characters that are not in the show.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Revealing Court

Naruto's POV

When I woke up I realized I was lying my head on Sasukes' chest and that today is the day I'm to head to the court house to join Sasukes' family and hopefully get Emmy and Mariah arrested. It has been a month since I agreed to it, a week since the wounds on my back scarred instead of healed. Sasukes' family didn't want to schedule a trial date until I was cleared to sleep on my back, I tensed when I felt Sasuke move so I moved my head off his chest and sat up.

"Seems you're awake, how'd you sleep?" I heard Sasuke say as his eyes fluttered open revealing his foggy black eyes "very well and you?" I asked as Sasuke sat up. "Same as you, what time is it?" I heard him say and I looked at the clock to see that it was 10 a.m. "10 a.m." I said and he nodded before getting up and going to his dresser. "Come on Naruto don't you also have to get dressed" I heard him say and I nodded as I got off the bed and headed to the dresser that has a few of the clothes Sasuke got me after I left the hospital.

I picked out a black shirt with a single orange strip on the sleeves and orange cargo pants, when I finished I saw that Sasuke was wearing a dark blue sailor shirt and black skinny jeans. We walked downstairs when we heard Mrs. Uchiha call us down for breakfast before we had to head to the courthouse for Emmy and Mariah who probably weren't even in the country anymore. When we reached the dining room I saw that I was sitting diagonally from Sasuke near Mr. Uchiha who seemed to have a malicious aura about him today.

I sat down and saw that everyone but myself was dressed in formal clothing, Mrs. Uchiha was wearing a dark blue sleeved dress that reaches her knees (1). Mr. Uchiha was wearing a black button-down shirt with dark blue slacks and black leather Enlentni shoes, Itachi was wearing a black business suit (2) with a bright red tie and a dark blue shirt. Deidara was wearing a red chiffon batwing top, black slacks, and red wedged heels (3) to keep his gender a secret, they didn't look at all bad on him either.

I didn't talk for all about twenty minutes until Mr. Uchiha asked something that made everyone but myself yell at him "it's fine everyone, I don't mind doing chores around the house while I stay here, it's no different than the chores Emmy and Mariah give me" I said smiling. "Did you have a pool and yard to clean as well?" I heard Mrs. Uchiha ask and I didn't mind answering her question "when Emmy's corporation ran out of staff I had to clean the pool and when Mariah's park restoration company ran out of helpers I had to clean every inch of Chlorophyll Park" I said before I continued. "So your yard shouldn't be too hard" I finished still smiling but it dropped when I opened my eyes to see the astonishment in their eyes and on their faces "what's wrong? You're all quiet" I asked concerned for them.

"Those are not chores Naruto" I heard Itachi say which confused me since I know that "I know, everyday chores for me are; cleaning the house top to bottom, cleaning the pipes, checking the water heater, AC, and electrical boxes after school" I said and everything went quiet again. I looked at the clock and noticed we have and hour left before we have to leave to the courthouse "do you need any help with the chores before we leave?" I asked Mrs. Uchiha who shook her head and said that there isn't much to clean at the moment. "What is there to do here before we leave?" I asked and everyone looked at each other before Itachi spoke.

"There's TV and laptops" I heard him answer and that confused me "and that is?" I asked receiving shock looks in return. "That's very funny Naruto, so which one?" I heard Itachi say so I gave him a confused look "I really don't know what you're talking about" I said which made everyone stop their versions of a laugh. "How do you do your homework Naruto?" I heard Deidara ask and I shrugged before I answered "I had tons of research books in my room, I used those" I said leaving the table shocked again.

"What did you do for fun?" I heard Mrs. Uchiha ask and I had to think before I actually answered "um that would be… read, write, recite, sing, stare at walls, sleep, clean, and if I'm lucky I got to the gas station" I said surprising them. "Why are you guys so shocked/surprised? This is why I want to try and get them arrested, so they can't do this to others" I said making them nod solemnly "well we wasted fifteen minutes talking, what else is there? Unless you want to talk more which I don't mind" I said smiling. "What are you intending to do for a job or are you going to college?" I heard Mr. Uchiha ask and I shrugged "I love to sing and write however… what do you intend to do Sasuke?" I said not wanting to tell them yet.

"Umm… that would be criminal law" he answered me and I smiled "you're very lucky Sasuke, you know what you want to be" I said cheerfully as I looked at him, he gave me an odd smile which confused me. "Well I'll go start the car" I heard Itachi say and I smiled since that broke the strange silence that overcame the table when Sasuke smiled that smile. "Can I go with you? I've only been outside for clothes shopping" I asked him and he smiled before nodding, I got up happily and followed him out the door.

As soon as I did a warbler landed on my shoulder and chirped happily surprising Itachi with this "hello little one, how are you today?" I asked her and she chirped worriedly. "What happened to worry you?" I asked her and she flapped her wings until she fluttered over my shoulder and bobbed her head a specific direction "Itachi, I'll be right back" I said and he nodded blankly. I followed the female warbler and found her on a tall tree branch looking down and chirping sadly, I looked to where she was looking and saw a brown nest there, I walked to it and saw three young warblers chirping fearfully.

"Do you want me to put your nest back?" I asked her causing her to chirp happily making a nodding motion with her head, I picked her nest up with one hand careful not to harm or touch the warblers as I climbed the tree with one arm. As I reached the tree branch the mother warbler was on she moved back and I placed the nest carefully on the branch where she was not so long ago. She chirped happily as she flew to her young "I'm glad I could help you" I said and she chirped a happy reply as she started feeding her young, I climbed down careful not to hurt myself in the process of doing so.

When I got down I turned around and saw Sasuke standing a few feet away from me, he was smiling at me so I smiled back noticing that he saw everything that I did earlier. "So you can understand animals?" he asked me and I laughed with him from that assumption "no, but you can understand what they're _trying_ to say from their voice and actions" I said and he gave me a confused look. "If they're worried they sound worried, if they're happy they sound happy, etc." I said and he nodded like he understood and I'm quite sure he did "Naruto, where'd you go? I was worried" I heard Deidara say when we reached the car and I scratched the back of my head smiling sheepishly before I spoke.

"I was helping a mother warblers offspring that fell out of a tree this morning" I said and Itachi and Deidara let out a sigh, after that I was told to get into the car so I did, I sat next to Itachi and Sasuke while Sasuke parents sat up front and Deidara sat in the middle section which was odd to me. "When did you learn you could understand animals?" I heard Deidara ask me so I cast my eyes up at him before I looked back down because Mr. Uchiha was glaring at me. "U-Um that would be when I was three" I said and felt many smiles directed at me before there was a resounding slap coming from Mrs. Uchiha and a verbal warning about being mean to Sasukes friend.

The ride to the Court house was quiet until 'Wind' by Marked was heard through the radio speakers "could you change the station Mr. or Mrs. Uchiha?" I asked gaining the predetermined odd looks from everyone "why is that dear? Do you not like this song?" Mrs. Uchiha asked me and I looked down before I answered. "I do like their songs…" 'I have no choice but to' I said in my head before I continued "but I listen to Marked way too often to be healthy" I said and she agreed enough to change it. This time 'Of These Chains' by Red came on and I sang along softly so they wouldn't hear, after the song ended we had arrived at the court house which relieved me partially.

We all got out and headed inside, I was surprised to see how many actually came: I saw my friends, Maron and his sister, the schools' staff, Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku, and the mates with the Infinity Marks. I walked in with the rest and was told to sit next to Shikamarus' father who was ironically a lawyer and more specifically _my_ lawyer. "Hello Mr. Nara" I greeted as he waved to me "greetings Naruto, please sit down" he said and I obeyed sitting down in the seat next to him.

"Where's the proof you have for the trial?" he asked me and I shrugged before I answered him "it's not concrete or descent so it may not be liable" I said and saw him nod lightly with an almost invisible smile. "As long as it's something we can work with it's fine" he told me and I nodded, as soon as I said that Takuto Uryuu walked up to the podium even though the judge is supposed to be Kuro Aki. "Well let's get this court under way" Takuto said and I sighed annoyed because I just remembered why he's here "Shikaku Nara your charge Naruto Uzumaki has appeared today to transfer his guardians from Emmy and Mariah Pins to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, is that correct?" Takuto said and Mr. Nara nodded.

"You are also here to see if they can be arrested?" I heard Takuto say and saw Mr. Nara nod making Takuto sigh "very well, Naruto please come to the front of the podium" I heard Takuto say and I followed obediently. When I stood in front of Takuto and the podium he made me promise on a book of laws that had the leaf insignia on the cover that I will tell the complete truth, and I agreed since I have no reason to lie. "What age did you fall under the Pins family's protection?" I heard him say and a cringed at the word "I was seven" I said simply hoping he won't ask anything I can't answer.

"What happened to your previous guardians?" he asked me and I gulped "th-they died" I said cursing myself for stuttering "how?" he asked and I could not answer that. "Is this relevant?" I asked and he smirked "no, do you have any proof that the Pins family is dangerous in any way?" he asked and I took a deep breath before I spoke. "It'll be indecent" I said and heard a variety of murmurs from behind me but I was only focused on Takuto who held a glimmer of childish playfulness in his eyes "show me the proof and I will decide that" he said and I could tell he was daring me to do so.

"I'll concede to your dare Takuto" I said under my breath but I know a few had heard me, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head showing everyone the scars. I heard gasps as I turned around in a 360 degree angle so Takuto could see the multiple scars on my chest, abs, back as well as the burn on my chest, I also heard murmuring from behind me because of it. "What do the scars mean?" Takuto asked me and I flinched at the glimmer in his eyes "which one do you want to know about?" I asked and he showed a small smirk since he knows what will happen if I do that.

"All of them in order" he said and I winced "the 'DIE' with an arrow pointing to my throat means that's what they want me to do" I said earning murmurs of most likely doubt or shock. "'Traitor' after Susan and Akiras' death" I continued feeling a familiar sensation crawl its way up my throat before I swallowed it down to continue "'Nuisance' for playing music or reciting poetry" I said but I wasn't done. "'Cursed' because I am, 'Demon because I was cursed by one" I said finally coughing up blood "Naruto are you okay?" I heard Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, and Mr. Nara ask from behind me.

"I still have four more punishment consequences to explain so I'm fine" I said hearing odd gasps from almost everyone again 'plus there are more walls left' I added silently before I continued. "'Weakling' for winning against Mariah" I said hearing murmurs of I think agitation but I wasn't sure so I continued knowing a wall was going to break soon "'Killer' the same reason for 'Traitor'" I said before I heard Takuto tell someone at the door to get tissues. "The four scars around my ribcage represents my room since that's where my heart and lungs are that keep me alive" I said before I continued "a burn in the shape of a broken heart is because that's how Emmy felt when her sister, Susan, died" I said earning gasps again.

'What is up with their continuous gasping? It's getting annoying' I thought to myself as Takuto asked my most recent scar even though he knows I wasn't finished, I turned around and showed him my DISSAPOINTMENT scar across my shoulder blades and earning more annoying gasps from the crowd. "Explain this scar Uzumaki" I heard Takuto ask so I turned around to be met with his smirking face and a man holding out a tissue box that I reluctantly agreed to take. "You know what will happen if I do that Takuto" I said earning shocked gasps from the crowd which oddly enough weren't annoying this time "I don't mind blood Naruto and you know that now explain and I'll get the Pins family arrested" he said but I knew he was lying.

"That isn't your intention Takuto and you know it, but I'll explain anyway since there's no reason why I can't" I said getting a growl from Takuto "DISSAPOINTMENT is the most recent scar I got for not getting the mate they told me to" I said feeling blood crawling up my throat again choking me so I had no choice but to cough. I grabbed a tissue from its container and I coughed, well more like hacked, into the tissue removing it from my mouth to see it covered in blood, I also felt a warm liquid below my ears, eyes, and nose. I used the tissues to clean up the blood before I heard someone yell "why are you smirking? This isn't a time to be smirking you jerk!" was what I heard and I turned around to see that Tsunade had a fist in the air and was being held back by Jiraiya.

"I'm fine Mrs. Tsunade there's no point in arguing or starting a fight" I told her and she looked at me confused before Mr. Nara asked what I was talking about earlier. "When I was nine I heard Emmy and Mariah talking to a 'judge' named Takuto Uryuu" I said confusing them "they informed him of my curse and said that he was going to be the judge if I ever thought of getting them arrested" I said before I turned to Takuto who nodded. "Yes but that was _if_ your mate or mates family cared about you enough to do so, I was just a last resort" he told the court "and I'll sign the documents to get them arrested and your guardian transfer, however the arrest will be next to impossible because…" Takuto tried to say before I finished for him.

"In one of their safe houses in this country or another due to their _illegal_ child smuggling ring" I finished making many people gasp in shock before mumbling under their breath. "How would you know about that? Oh well there's no proof so I can only sign for the domestic abuse, court dismissed" he answered hitting the gable on the podium twice before leaving. I put my shirt back on as I turned around to meet shocked and angry expressions before I was enveloped in an embrace consisting of Tsunade, Iruka, Gai, Lee, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, and Sasuke.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I heard Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Deidara, and Itachi ask at the same time which made me laugh "I'm fine, I told you guys that earlier" I said after I stopped laughing and saw their serious expressions. "Are you sure? Are you light headed? Blurry vision? Limbs still working?" Tsunade asked and I nodded hearing her sigh in relief before my head was almost crushed under the grip of her right hand. "Tsunade that hurts" I complained and she glowered at me lightly before she spoke "I won't have a reason to do so if you stopped scaring us" she told me and I smiled at her making her let go.

Third Person POV

After receiving the form that states Naruto is officially under custody of the Uchiha family they headed back to the house to _properly_ welcome Naruto to his new home, but because Mr. Uchiha had to work on finding Emmy and Mariah due to the statement Naruto and Takuto had given in court, he wasn't present. The gathering still went well and Naruto became close to a few of Sasukes' family members and vice versa making Naruto extremely happy even with the small amount of tension from Mrs. Uchiha. In the end Naruto was placed in Sasukes' room and none of the family members could be happier with the arrangement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again I apologize for the late update, I finished writing this in my notebook on February 2, 2016 at 1:05 p.m. in Lunch. There is a sequel to this and I have finished almost five chapters in it if you want me to publish it.**

 **1) Dark Blue Plain Draped Wavy Edge Open Back Boat Neck Elbow Sleeve A Line Dress**

 **2)** **Pinstripes Three Piece Single Buttons Pocket Squares Cotton**

 **3)** **Red Velvet Cutout Lace Up Tie Front Peeptoe Platform Wedge Heels**

 **Again I hope you like this chapter even if it is late. I don't really like this chapter in fact it's my least favorite out of all the chapters.**


End file.
